Una Poción
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: una anciana que ayuda a Sakuno, y la aparición de Gin... los celos de Ryoma de la forma más evidente... y otro beso más... al fin habla Nanjiroh y ayuda de forma imprevista SakRyo cap7
1. Chapter 1

**Una poción.**

Hola! Bueno, aquí traigo mi primer fic de Tennis no ohjisama... lo cual me tiene muy feliz. Esta idea la tenía hace mucho tiempo, y espero que les agrade...

Disclaimer: bueno, lo de siempre, la serie no me pertenece... si no las cosas sería muy diferentes...

Summary: Luego de 3 años y medio, en que las cosas no habían cambiado entre ellos, Sakuno se sentía más desanimada que nunca... aunque las cosas estaban por cambiar; sus destinos estaban trazados... _Sakuno x Ryoma_

&&&&&&

. Oh Sakuno que emoción! –gritó de costumbre Tomoka, mientras llegaba corriendo junto al puesto donde se había sentado silenciosamente Sakuno, luego de haber visto, que al igual que siempre su querido príncipe no la miraba en lo más absoluto. Y a pesar de que hace ya más de medio año, se había prometido que no lo iba a querer más, el amor seguía igual.

. ¿Qué sucede Tomoka? –murmuró algo apesadumbrada Sakuno.

. Ayer mi mamá me contó que llegó a la ciudad una anciana, que es bruja –al ver la cara interrogante de Sakuno continuó. - ¿Entiendes? Ella es una bruja... te puede ayudar en lo que sea... y quiero ver si me puede ayudar a que al fin Kaoru me comience a hablar. –sí, desde hace un año que su amiga se había dado por vencida con Ryoma, en especial después de que supo que su mejor amiga lo quería de verdad, y se había enamorado de Kaidoh Kaoru. Lo que era más impresionante, es que a pesar del animo extrovertido, nunca se había atrevido a hablar con él.

. ¿Y, eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

. Por favor, acompáñame... quiero ver si logro encontrar algo... mi mamá me contó que esa señora aparece por muy poco tiempo, y muy rara vez. Y que siempre ayuda a las parejas, aunque no me explicó muy bien cómo.

. Está bien, yo te acompañaré –dijo con una sonrisa, su amiga no tenía la culpa de que ella no pudiera sacarse de la cabeza a ese muchacho con ojos gatunos.

. Bien! –gritó emocionada Tomoka, atrayendo toda la atención del salón. –ehhmmm, lo siento. –susurró sentándose en su puesto junto a Sakuno.

Unos ojos color ámbar fueron atraídos producto de los gritos animados de esa chica tan extraña que lo persiguió por tanto tiempo, y con lentitud se desviaron a la chica que se encontraba junto a ella. _Sakuno..._ El nombre revoloteaba alrededor de su mente. Hace tanto ya que la conocía, podía reconocer cada uno de sus sonrojos, de sus tartamudeos, pero no llegaba a entender que era lo que le atraía de ella. Sería su capacidad para perderse... o su timidez... no lo sabía. Pero de todas formas sentía que era... tierna. Con rapidez abrió sus ojos, al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaban sus pensamientos. Y algo de asco le dio al ver que pensaba que alguien era tierno... TIERNO!

. Puaj – susurró girándose a ver por la ventana. Ya estaba aburrido de que le pasara eso. Había tratado de alejarse de ella, pero no lo lograba, o tenía que acompañarla a los entrenamientos los días Domingos, que ya no tenía, o a comprar alguna cosa para el colegio. Afortunadamente desde hace casi medio año que eso ya no ocurría... o lamentablemente, por que la extrañaba... LA EXTRAÑABA? De nuevo sus ojos se abrieron con asombro.

. Debo dejar de pensar –susurró algo enojado Ryoma, al ver el rumbo que siempre tomaban sus pensamientos.

&&&&&&&

Con lentitud salieron de la escuela Seishun Gakuen, o Seigaku... ambas chicas iban conversando animadas acerca de la sorpresa del día.

. No puedo creer que hayan dejado entrar a ese chico a estas alturas del año... y en especial con lo conflictivo que es –decía enojada Tomoka. –además recuerdas cuando él jugó contra Ryoma... parecía que lo único que querían era sacarse los ojos entre los dos.

. Bueno, yo creo que todos se merecen una oportunidad. –dijo suavemente Sakuno, al ver a su amiga tan exaltada.

. Además, entró a un curso por sobre nosotros, y lo más seguro es que va a querer entrar al club de tenis. –susurró enojada Tomoka.

. Ahh... –suspiró sin ganas Sakuno. –deja, que si él entró es por que a cambiado. Gin Akutsu... bueno, sólo espero que no se empiece a pelear por cualquier cosa con Ryoma. –una sonrisa extraña se asomó en el rostro de Tomoka. Ella había estado presente cuando su amiga se había jurado que no quería seguir nunca más enamorada de Ryoma, y había hecho de todo por ayudarla, desde hablar en secreto con Sumire, para que Ryoma no entrenara más a Sakuno, hasta que otros de los del club de tenis la acompañaran en las compras. Pero en el fondo sabía que su amiga no lo olvidaba... y quizás eso fuera lo mejor, talvez pronto podrían estar los dos juntos.

&&&&&

. Mira, aquí es! –dijo alegre Tomoka.

. Es... un lugar algo... místico –susurró Sakuno. Era una pequeña tienda ubicada cerca de un parque, sus ventanas se veían cubiertas de hermosos velos de distintos colores, y con muchas velas. Una pequeña campanilla sonó al entrar a la tienda.

. Buenas tardes –susurró una voz suave, oculta entre un dosel de velos que colgaban desde el techo. –Pasen y siéntense con confianza. –ambas chicas observaban con asombro las estanterías llenas de pequeñas botellitas de distintos colores, y hermosas formas. Cada una tenía una cinta de un color especial, y del techo colgaban pequeñas velas que alumbraban toda la habitación. –creo que les gustó este lugar –dijo una mujer bastante anciana. Su pelo era de un color gris, bastante gordita, con un brillo alegre un sus ojos negros. Sus ropas eran una falda ancha roja y una chaleca blanca.

. Buenas tardes –dijeron ambas chicas.

. ¿Y díganme... qué las trae por aquí? –dijo la anciana, mientras se sentaba frente a ellas y sacaba una mesita donde colocó unas tazas con un té bastante aromático. –pero antes tomen, un poco de té, es relajante y sube el ánimo. –Ambas chicas cogieron las tazas que se les ofrecía. -¿Y bien?

. Etto –lucía algo nerviosa Tomoka –pues quería saber si tenía algo que me ayudara a hacer que un chico me hable... señora...

. Kaede –dijo la anciana. –pues creo que para eso... necesito saber si tú alguna vez has hablado con él.

. Pues... yo... no, nunca le he hablado.

. Entonces cambia la cosa... primero necesito que al menos una vez tu le digas hola, y luego yo te puedo ayudar. –dijo Kaede con una sonrisa. -¿Y tú, pequeña?. – la mirada de Kaede se dirigió sobre Sakuno, dándose cuenta de inmediato del aura de pena que rodeaba a la niña.

. Pues... yo, no yo no necesito nada. –susurró bajando la vista sintiéndose mal por mentirle a una señora tan amable.

. Dime, ¿Cuál es el nombre del chico que te tiene así? –susurró imperceptiblemente Kaede, al ver que Tomoka se ponía de pie, viendo cada frasco que tenía en las estanterías.

. Etto... él... él se llama Ryoma... –susurró sonrojándose un poco.

. Ahh... ya veo... – luego de dirigirles una mirada a ambas chicas una idea cruzó por su mente. –niñas... me gustaría saber... ¿quieren ser mis ayudantes mientras estoy aquí? Pueden venir cuando quieran, y ayudarme.

. Sí, claro –dijo animada Tomoka.

. ¿Y tú qué dices...? –le preguntó Kaede.

. Sakuno, me llamo Sakuno... y pues... –una mirada confundida se reflejó en sus ojos color rubí –está bien –dijo con una sonrisa.

. Perfecto... –dijo Kaede.

&&&&&&

. Muchas gracias por todo –dijeron ambas chicas al marcharse de la tienda, con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

. Me agradó demasiado la señora Kaede. –dijo con una sonrisa Tomoka. – además me va a ayudar con Kaoru, ¡gratis!... bueno, en realidad, con la ayuda que nosotras les demos a ella. –pero una duda asomó en el rostro de Tomoka. -¿Pero si tu no quieres nada... La vas a ayudar gratis?

. Pues... en realidad es que ella me agradó bastante, y te voy a acompañar a ti. Sólo por eso –dijo bajando la vista un momento. No quería reconocer que en el fondo esperaba que la anciana Kaede la ayudara, solamente si se daba cuenta de lo que ella quería. Si era de verdad tan buena, se daría cuenta de que era lo que ella necesitaba.

. Sí, es cierto, es una anciana muy simpática. –de pronto el sonido característico de una pelota de tenis siendo golpeada en un partido llegó a sus oídos.

. ¿Lo escuchaste, verdad Tomoka? –preguntó Sakuno aguzando aún más el oído.

. Sí, creo que es desde ese lado del parque, parece que hay un partido. –susurró emocionada. –ven, vamos, creo que Kaoru vive en esta zona, quizá sea él... y así mañana la anciana Kaede me va a poder ayudar. –dijo con una sonrisa mientras echaba a correr desesperada.

. Espérame! –gritó apenas Sakuno, al ver la velocidad que llevaba su amiga. –Tomoka... –pero la chica ya había desaparecido de su vista, y para variar ya se había perdido dentro del parque tan gigante.

&&&&&

. Está bien... Sakuno relájate, lo único que debes hacer es tratar de escuchar el sonido del partido de tenis, y encontraré a Tomoka. –murmuraba nerviosa la chica, mientras veía como el camino se dividía en dos delante de ella. Poniendo todo su empeño en escuchar algo que no fueran los fuertes latidos de su corazón, terminó dándose por vencida, al darse cuenta de que ni siquiera el canto de los pájaros lograba escuchar. – oh... por Kami, mi abuela se va a preocupar, no le avisé que vendría con Tomoka para acá, y ya está oscureciendo. – la angustia se reflejaba en sus grandes ojos rubí, no sabía ni siquiera que camino le convenía tomar. –lo mejor será devolverme donde la anciana Kaede, y desde allí orientarme. –lentamente comenzó a devolverse, hasta que el sonido de un búho la asustó y terminó por salir corriendo.

&&&&&

. Ahh que lastima, no era Kaoru, Sakuno, y yo que pensé que podría hablar con él de inmediato. –pero no le llegó ninguna respuesta desde la boca de su mejor amiga. Con temor se dio vuelta, para ver que se encontraba sola. – Kuso! Sakuno no está! – con temor empezó a ver en todas direcciones si la chica llegaba algo atrasada, pero nada. –Sakuno... Sakuno! Sakuno RESPONDE! –el temor ya la dominaba, pues sabía que la chica se perdía con extrema facilidad, y si le ocurría algo nunca se lo perdonaría. –Sakuno... por favor aparece... –las lágrimas estaban a punto de correr por sus ojos, cuando algo llamó su atención.

. Pssssss que haces tú por aquí. –susurraron junto a ella.

. Ka... Kaoru –dijo algo emocionada Tomoka. Pero la imagen de su amiga sola en el parque regresó a su mente. –Sakuno... Sakuno, ella se perdió. –dijo con temor.

. ¿Qué no ven las noticias? Pssss... este barrio se ha vuelto peligroso desde que una banda de ladrones a empezado a asaltar a la gente por las noches. –dijo Kaoru al ver, irritado las lágrimas que ahora corrían por la cara de Tomoka. –pero no es para que llores... hay que avisarle a Sumire-sama para que nos ayude. –dijo, y con una delicadeza poco usual en él, tomó a Tomoka del brazo, llevándola en silencio por un camino.

. ¿a dónde vamos? –preguntó, ya sin ninguna lágrima en los ojos.

. A mí casa, debemos avisarle a Sumire-sama... pssss si no, se puede preocupar si no la ve en su casa a la noche. (digamos que eran como las cinco de la tarde, pero faltaba aún dos horas para que oscureciera... y a las seis sale Sumire de Seigaku)

&&&&&&

. Mochi mochi –contestó Sumire su celular, viendo que no quedasen personas dentro de las canchas, hasta que logró ver a un chico de gorra que aún le pegaba a la pelota . –espere... Echizen! Sal ahora, ya me voy. –en cierto modo comprendía los esfuerzos de Ryoma por mantener su supremacía, desde que Tezuka se había ido del colegio, Ryoma había sido el capitán, y ahora que venía este chico nuevo, Gin Akutsu, a dar una pelea directa por ese título. Era una cosa natural que quisiera mantenerse bien. –ahora sí... hola Tomoka... ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sumire, sintiendo un escalofrío.

. _Tía Sumire, hay un problema... estaba con Sakuno, cuando... –_pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando el grito de Sumire se escuchó fácilmente.

. LE SUCEDIÓ ALGO A SAKUNO! –preguntó con temor... o más bien gritó. De inmediato atrajo la mirada dorada de Ryoma que se acercó disimuladamente a ella.

. _Bueno... algo así, estábamos las dos en un parque, cuando... salí corriendo... creí que ella me seguía... pero me di cuenta muy tarde –_no pudo terminar, por que empezó a llorar de preocupación por su pobre amiga. –_Sumire-sama... pssss... soy yo, Kaidoh Kaoru... estoy con Osakada, lo mejor será que empiece a buscar yo, y que usted avise a la estación de policía... Sakuno se perdió en el parque donde han estado asaltando últimamente. Si ellos nos ayudan será más fácil. Venga a mi casa, aquí la esperará Osakada. Pssssayounara. –_fue lo último que escuchó, antes de que se cortara la comunicación.

. Oh, no. –fue lo único que atinó a decir Sumire, una vez que cortó la llamada.

. Anciana... ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Ryoma, al ver a Sumire tan pálida. Pero ella ni siquiera reaccionó al "insulto"

. Sakuno –susurró. –Sakuno se perdió, cerca de la casa de Kaoru, en un parque.

. ¿En casa de Kaoru? –el temor se reflejo un los ojos ámbares por un instante. Recordaba que su padre últimamente decía que si no le diera tanta lata, saldría con su raqueta a noquear a cada ladrón, en especial a esos que asaltaban a chicas bonitas en el parque cerca de la casa de Kaoru. –déjeme acompañarla, quizá la pueda ayudar.

. Sí... sí lo que sea, vamos –dijo mientras salía corriendo rumbo a su auto.

&&&&&&&

Empezaba a hacer frío, y ya estaba bastante oscuro, según su reloj ya eran las seis y media. Al salir corriendo, terminó por perderse más, y salir por un lado del parque del que no tenía idea a donde llevaba.

. Debo encontrar un teléfono público. –murmuraba con temor. A cada momento veía como la calle se llenaba de gente extraña e incluso de alguno que otro borracho. Hasta que sintió que una mano le sujetaba el hombro –NO! Por favor, déjeme! No tengo nada de valor, sólo mi reloj. –dijo mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. –pero por favor no me haga nada.

. No te voy a hacer nada –dijo una voz ronca. Lentamente Sakuno abrió los ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos dorados que rayaban en lo amarillo.

. Gin... Akutsu –susurró al verlo delante de ella.

. Sí... soy yo. –dijo de mala gana. -¿Eres de Seigaku? –preguntó al ver el uniforme verde.

. Sí, soy Sakuno Ryusaki. Gracias a Kami que me encontré con alguien que conozco. –Gin atinó a hacer una mueca al ver la confianza que la niña le daba, sin apenas conocerlo.

. Ryusaki... Ryusaki... no es el apellido de la anciana entrenadora –dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Las mejillas de Sakuno se sonrojaron un poco.

. Bueno, no es tan anciana, y es mi abuela –murmuró. La cara de Gin no pudo evitar olvidar la sonrisa, por asombro. _Esta chica si que es despistada, no se dio cuenta de que era una broma. _Pensó Gin, mirándola atentamente.

. Tú no deberías andar por aquí a estas horas –dijo serio Gin, mientras se iba caminando lentamente. Eso trajo de vuelta a la realidad a Sakuno. Con rapidez corrió hasta llegar junto a él.

. Espera, me perdí... me puedes... me puedes –le daba vergüenza pedirle algo a una persona que apenas conocía, pero, era eso, o quedarse ahí sola. –me puedes prestar tu teléfono. –a penas lo dijo y Akutsu se detuvo de improviso. _¿No me tiene miedo? Apenas me conoce, y no le intimida mi presencia... ¿quién demonios es en realidad esta chica?_ Pensaba Gin.

. Está bien, sígueme... –susurró a penas – iremos a mi casa. –en el fondo estaba esperando que la chica le dijera que no, que mejor se quedaba sola, antes que seguir con él. Pero nada de eso ocurrió. Al verla vio que solo le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

. Gracias. –y ambos desaparecieron entre toda la multitud.

&&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&

hola! Bueno, como les decía arriba este es mi primer fic en el príncipe del tenis. Espero que les guste la trama, por que en verdad creo que es muy buena... además que ya que los personajes son un poco mayores... pues puede haber lemon (y es que en el fondo, no hay fic en el que no le haga un poco de lemon... ) haber, una aclaración... bueno, como dice arriba, han pasado tres años y medio... o sea que tienen aprox. Unos dieciséis, y es su penúltimo año en Seigaku. Por otro lado del antiguo club, los únicos que quedan son Ryoma, sus amigos, Momo y Kaoru, y Sadayaru que va solamente a dejarles botellas de jugos especiales. Respecto a Gin, luego de que se fue del club de Banji, pues estuvo estos años en distintas escuelas, hasta que decidió entrar a Seigaku, para llegar a ser mejor que el o'chibi que lo derrotó.

Bueno, déjenme sus rws, para saber su opinión...

Besos!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic.

Disclaimer: la serie no me pertenece en lo absoluto, y no sacan nada con demandarme... xD con suerte y se podrían llevar mi PC.

Bueno aquí está!

&&&&&&&

. Por Kami... que es lo que va a pasar ahora –susurraba nerviosa Tomoka, mientras miraba a Kaoru que se colocaba una chaqueta de cuero. Kaoru miró la sincera preocupación de la chica y algo en su vista cambió. Siempre había pensado que era alguien superficial, en especial por todo eso del club de fans del "príncipe Ryoma" como gritaba ella, pero al verla así, quizá solo fuera una mala impresión.

. Pssss... no te preocupes más, yo iré a buscarla –le dijo desde la puerta. –mi mamá llega tarde, así que no te preocupes. Ábrele la puerta sólo a Sumire... y si te da hambre... saca algo de la cocina... voy con mi celular, está anotado en la libreta... Sayounara... –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de calle.

. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto ahora? –se preguntaba Tomoka. –por fin puedo hablar con Kaoru... pero tenía que ser en estas circunstancias... ToT no puedo tener más mala suerte! – y desanimada por completo se sentó en el sillón.

&&&&&&

Miraba intrigado, la tranquilidad de la chica, al caminar junto a él. Cuando la encontró la vio completamente asustada, pero ahora la veía mucho más relajada.

. Y dime... ¿Cómo fue que llegaste por aquí? –preguntó Gin con indiferencia.

. Etto... andaba con una amiga en el parque, cuando ella salió corriendo, no la alcancé, y me perdí. –un sonrojo cubrió su rostro. –es que nunca he tenido sentido de la orientación, y me pierdo muy fácil.

. Ya veo... ¿Por qué no me tienes miedo? –preguntó directo. Estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le tuviera temor, pero está situación lo descolocaba, de hecho ya era un milagro que hablara tanto con alguien, y aún no la insultara.

. ¿Miedo? –preguntó extrañada Sakuno. Sabía que el chico era conflictivo, pero se le hacía simpático, además la estaba ayudando y apenas la conocía. –no lo sé¿Cómo te podría tener miedo si me vas a ayudar y apenas me conoces?

. Mmmm, sí... es cierto... –miró atentamente el rostro de Sakuno, escrutándola... pensando si acaso le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero con lo único que se encontró fue con unos ojos rubí que lo miraban atentamente. –ven, por aquí queda mi casa –dijo mientras doblaba por un pasaje. –esta es mi casa –dijo, mostrándole una casa relativamente pequeña, precisa para alguien que viviera solo.

. ¿Vives solo? –preguntó extrañada Sakuno.

. Sí... pero no te interesa el por qué –dijo huraño, abriendo la puerta. Sakuno lo miró asombrada por el cambio tan repentino. –vas a pasar o prefieres quedarte afuera. –dijo molesto.

. No, no –dijo pasando rápidamente. – lo siento –dijo disculpándose. –no quise ser entrometida – la mirada de Akutsu se suavizó un poco, esta niña era inocente, y no tenía la culpa de que él tuviera problemas.

. No importa. –dijo invitándola a pasar a su casa. Era pequeña y no parecía tener cosas que le dieran un toque hogareño, Sakuno sintió algo de lastima por él. – por allá está el teléfono. –dijo mostrándole un pasillo. –di que te vengan a buscar, y yo le doy la dirección a la anciana.

. Está bien... gracias. –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía hacia el pasillo.

&&&&&&

Ding Dong... sonó el timbre. De un salto Tomoka se puso de pie, sería la mamá de Kaoru... o quizá la tía Sumire... fue corriendo hasta la puerta.

. Hola tía –dijo nerviosa Tomoka... pero no lo pudo evitar, y la culpabilidad se junto toda... comenzando a llorar. –lo siento tanto tía... fue sin querer... por favor perdóneme... –murmuraba abrazando fuertemente a Sumire.

. No te preocupes... ya verás que la vamos a encontrar. –dijo abrazando a la pequeña. Era casi parte de la familia, y es que siempre habían sido muy unidas Tomoka y Sakuno.

. Ejemm –dijo Ryoma, mientras entraba a la casa. -¿Y Kaoru? –preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a la escena entre las dos mujeres.

. Tú! –la cara de Tomoka se sonrojó, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar y mucho menos alguien como Ryoma –¿qué haces tú aquí?

. Vino conmigo, me escuchó cuando tu me llamaste, y me quiso acompañar. – dijo Sumire. – ¿Y Kaoru?

. Salió a ver si la encontraba en el parque, dijo que cuando llegaran lo llamáramos para decir donde juntarse. –en ese momento empezó a sonar el celular de Sumire. Arrugó el ceño, era un numero que no conocía. –mochi mochi.

. _Abuela... soy yo... Sakuno._

. Sakuno. –dijo Sumire feliz de escucharla. Ambos chicos fijaron su atención en la vieja entrenadora –cariño¿Dime donde estás¿estás bien¿no te ha sucedido nada? –preguntaba.

. _No abuela, me encuentro bien... estoy en una casa... en la casa de Gin Akutsu. –_dijo Sakuno tranquilizando a su abuela.

. ¿En la casa de Gin! –dijo extrañada Sumire. El rostro de Ryoma arrugó por completo el ceño, estaba enojado¿qué hacía Sakuno en la casa de alguien como Gin?

. _Sí abuela, él me encontró, y me trajo a su casa y me dejo usar su teléfono... espera un poco. –_sonó como si cambiaran de sitio el teléfono, hasta que sonó una voz ronca en la línea. –_anciana. –_dijo Gin. Sumire ni se interesó en el insulto. –_Su nieta está en mi casa, anote la dirección para que la venga a buscar _–luego de unos instantes ya estaba todo listo.

. Está bien, voy saliendo. –dijo Sumire, antes de cortar el teléfono. Luego les dirigió una mirada a Tomoka y a Ryoma. –está en la casa de Gin Akutsu...

. Sí, de eso ya nos enteramos anciana –dijo Ryoma cerrando los ojos. –auch¡Por qué me pegó?

. No me gusta que me digan anciana. –dijo Sumire, ahora estaba más relajada, sabía que Gin había cambiado un poco y no le iba a hacer nada malo a Sakuno.

. Esperen un momento, voy a llamar a Kaoru, para decirle que la encontramos. –dijo Tomoka, corriendo al teléfono.

. Hola Kaoru, ya sabemos donde está Sakuno, no te preocupes, nosotros la iremos a buscar. –en eso le quitó el teléfono Sumire. –hola Kaoru, gracias por todo. Nos vemos mañana Sayounara.

Extrañado miró Kaoru su celular... al menos todo ya había acabado.

&&&&&&

. Aquí es –dijo Sumire al llegar al pequeño pasaje frente a la casa. –espérenme ustedes aquí niños, voy y vuelvo. –el ambiente se quedó en el más absoluto silencio, y Tomoka se movía nerviosa en el asiento. Detestaba ese silencio... así que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. -¿Por qué acompañaste a la tía Sumire a buscar a Sakuno? –la dorada mirada del príncipe la miró con ganas de querer matarla. Eso era algo que ni siquiera él mismo se podía explicar.

Alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia. –estaba ahí, y sabía que el barrio cerca de la casa de Kaoru es peligroso. Me quise asegurar de que no le pasara nada malo a la anciana ni... –en ese momento Ryoma se dio cuenta que estaba hablando más de lo debido. -... ni quería que mi papá me tratara de cobarde. –dijo cerrando los ojos, esperando que Tomoka se creyera esa mentira.

. Ahhh. –una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Tomoka. Se había dado cuenta de los verdaderos motivos que tenía el príncipe... pero si el chico no quería hablar aún... ya llegaría el momento. Luego se lo contaría a Sakuno, y también a Kaede, para que la ayudara con todo esto. Lo único que quería era ver a su mejor amiga feliz con el chico que quería. -¿Qué extraño que Sakuno se haya encontrado con Gin¿Crees que hayan conversado algo interesante? –otra sonrisa apareció en la cara de Tomoka al ver la reacción de Ryoma... simplemente había gruñido... o algo parecido.

. Dudo que él pueda hablar mucho... creo que hasta Tezuka habla más que él. –dijo con el ceño fruncido Ryoma.

. Sí.. quizás...-dijo Tomoka cerrando los ojos y apoyándose más cómoda en su asiento... dejando con un montón de pensamientos revueltos al pobre Ryoma.

&&&&&&&

Ding Dong. Un par de pasos se escucharon hasta que se abrió lentamente la puerta.

. Oh, gracias a Kami que estás bien Sakuno –dijo Sumire acercándose rápidamente a Sakuno y dándole un fuerte abrazo. Luego miró a Gin... –y muchas gracias a ti por no haberla dejado sola... no sabes como te lo agradezco.

. No importa –susurró Gin, sentándose en un sillón, con los ojos cerrados.

. Dale las gracias –dijo Sumire a Sakuno.

. Oh, muchas gracias, de verdad. –en eso se fijó en lo solo que se encontraba Gin en su casa y una idea se formó en su mente. –Abuela... ¿Habría algún problema en invitar a comer a Gin el fin de semana? –los ojos de Gin se abrieron de la sorpresa... _¿me va a invitar a su casa?_

. Por supuesto que no. –dijo alegre Sumire.

. Gin... me gustaría saber si quieres ir a mi casa a comer el sábado en señal de agradecimiento. –dijo nerviosa Sakuno. Quizá él rechazaría la oferta, era jueves y poco el tiempo entre los dos días, a lo mejor él ya tenía planes.

. No... –dijo Gin, pero al ver el rostro decepcionado de Sakuno terminó por decir. –no, no hay problema... ¿a qué hora?

. Etto... a las dos de la tarde... mañana te doy la dirección –dijo con una sonrisa.

. Bueno, muchas gracias de nuevo, y te esperaremos el sábado. –dijo Sumire mientras se iban a la puerta. –adiós!

. Sí, lo que sea. –dijo Gin desde su asiento.. –y ahora qué... tengo una comida el sábado... –ya no recordaba cuanto era el tiempo desde que no comía acompañado de otras personas, y es que desde que se había mudado ahí estaba completamente solo. Y un extraño brillo se asomó en sus ojos.

&&&&&&&&

. SAKUNO! –chilló emocionada Tomoka al ver que su amiga estaba bien, y se sentaba junto a ella en el asiento de atrás. La abrazó con fuerza –lo siento... lo siento tanto, no quise que pasara... perdóname –susurraba Tomoka, mientras la mantenía aún sujeta a sus brazos.

. No te preocupes Tomo-chan, estoy bien... fue una suerte que me encontrara con Gin-kun (suena raro). –un extraño gruñido se mezcló con los sonidos de la marcha del automóvil. Y esto no pasó desapercibido para Tomoka. –hola Ryoma. –saludo Sakuno extrañada al verlo a él en el asiento de adelante, a lo que Ryoma sólo respondió con una inclinación de la cabeza. Sakuno trató de no pensar mucho en él, no quería ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

. Pero dime Sakuno¿Qué fue lo que hiciste todo el rato en el que estuviste perdida? –preguntó Sumire de repente.

. Oh... pues, luego de que no encontrara a Tomoka, pues empecé a retroceder el camino, pero el parque era muy grande y terminé saliendo por cualquier lugar, en eso me encontré con Gin-kun –y un sonrojo, que fácilmente fue mal interpretado por nuestro joven príncipe, se apoderó de su rostro. Aún recordaba que cuando lo encontró creyó que era un ladrón. –le pregunté si me prestaba el teléfono, y me llevó a su casa. Luego los llamé.

. Ya veo... –murmuró Tomoka. - ¿Dime... es simpático? –preguntó, sabiendo a quien le molestaría esa pregunta.

. Como va a ser simpático alguien como él. –dijo Ryoma, visiblemente irritado. La cara de Sakuno pasó del asombro por la interrupción, al coraje.

. ¿Y qué vas a saber tú si no lo conoces? –preguntó enojada Sakuno. La cara de todos fue de asombro, ninguno se esperaba que ella pudiese llegar a reaccionar así. Luego de un momento Sakuno reconoció lo que había dicho. –lo siento, no te quise tratar así... pero aún estoy un poco nerviosa... –susurró sonrojándose.

. Mada mada dane –murmuró Ryoma, volteándose en su asiento. Sumire dándose cuenta del ambiente tensó decidió intervenir.

. Tomoka, por que mejor no te quedas a dormir... Sakuno te puede prestar un uniforme, y así la acompañas... de seguro tendrán mucho de que hablar...

. Gracias –dijo Tomoka. –le avisaré a mi mamá.

. Entonces, primero pasaremos a dejar a Ryoma, y luego nos iremos a la casa –dijo Sumire alegre. Estaba feliz de que solo haya sido un susto, y no algo más grave. Debía recordar comprarle un celular a Sakuno, para evitar cosas como estás en el futuro... o ponerle un rastreador, para no perderla de vista, pensaba Sumire.

&&&&&&

. Muchas gracias Ryoma, por haberme acompañado –dijo Sumire amable.

. No fue nada –dijo el chico. Estaba esperando que Sakuno también le diera las gracias... pero no le decía nada. La miraba fijamente, hasta que un pequeño sonrojo apareció en la cara de la muchacha. _Al menos aún logro eso _Pensó Ryoma algo más animado.

. Etto, Ryoma-kun... gracias por haberte preocupado. –dijo la chica suavemente. A lo que Ryoma solo le dedico una mirada.

. Adiós. –dijo mientras entraba a su casa.

&&&&&&&

. Vaya hijo¿Qué horas de llegar son estas? –preguntó con una sonrisa Nanjiroh. –dime cuando vas a traer a esta chica que te divierte tanto a la casa, estaría bien que la presentaras si vas a pasar toda la tarde con ella. –dijo molestando el samurai del tenis.

. Cállate. –dijo irritado Ryoma. –no anduve con una chica, anduve buscando a una chica. –otra sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Nanjiroh.

. Dime¿Cuántas veces te he dicho, que no debes molestar a las chicas, si no, te cuesta mucho tenerlas de nuevo felices?

. Papá. –murmuraba irritado Ryoma. –la nieta de la entrenadora se había perdido. –pero antes de que Nanjiroh le dijera algo más, Ryoma se había ido dejando solo a su papá.

. Mmmm... así que la nieta de la anciana... –murmuraba Nanjiroh. –bueno, si va a entrar a la familia, creo que conviene que la conozca... –decía mientras se iba con sus revistas.

&&&&&&&

. Gracias por todo abuela. –dijo Sakuno, colocándose de pie. –estuvo delicioso. Bueno, hasta mañana. –dijo dándole un beso.

. Hasta mañana tía Sumire. –dijo también Tomoka.

. Hasta mañana a las dos –dijo Sumire.

.-.-.-.-.-.

. ¿Y...? –preguntó Tomoka, al estar las dos con pijama en la cama. –cuéntame¿Qué hiciste todo el rato que estuviste con Gin? –preguntó emocionada.

. Ohh... pues no mucho... cuando me encontré con él... pues yo creí... que era un ladrón. Pero él fue amable... o sea, me dejo acompañarlo, y me llevó hasta su casa.

. Ya veo... –por un momento la idea de contarle las reacciones de Ryoma pasaron por su mente, pero luego prefirió quedarse en silencio... si él se estaba enamorando de su mejor amiga, más valía que le costara. –y bueno ¿No hicieron nada más?

. Pues, en señal de agradecimiento lo invité a comer a mi casa el día sábado. –dijo Sakuno, algo sonrojada, al ver la cara de Tomoka. (era así O.o)

. Nyaaa! Invitaste a Gin a comer a tu casa! –Tomoka estaba más impresionada de lo que era capaz de expresar.

. Pues... sí, es que me dio pena, vive tan solo, que le quise agradecer de alguna forma...

. Ohh, claro, y nada mejor que invitarlo a comer... por Kami, nunca pensé que tú pudieras ser tan valiente.

. Etto, pero si no hay problema... mañana le voy a dar la dirección... en el colegio. – - los ojos de Tomoka brillaron, de imaginarse una escena que fácilmente haría hervir la cabeza de cierto chico de mirada gatuna, de puros celos.

. Ya, estoy cansada, hasta mañana Tomo-chan.

. Hasta mañana. –terminó por decir Tomoka, pensando en mil planes para el día de mañana.

&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto este capitulo como el anterior...

ahora le respondo el rw a cherrymeems: jajajaj gracias por el rw... bueno, en este capitulo se ve a Ryoma celoso, pero el proximo se viene muy bueno!... etto, como ya dije... voy a actualizar cada viernes por la tarde, asi que para que lo buesquen por las noches... jejejje y eso de triangulo amoroso... pues definitivamente me encanta, y màs cuando son... espera... no pudo decirte eso... si no hecho a perder la sorpresa... bueno, estoy segura que con el tiempo llegaran a entender...bueno, besos! atte. piri-chan.anti-kikio

Bueno, como ya les respondí los rws personalmente, no me queda mas que decirles que quiero... 10 más! 10 rws!

Un aviso: voy a actualizar cada viernes, puntualmente.

Bueno, besos!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	3. Chapter 3

**Una poción.**

Holas! Bueno, aquí está el tercer capitulo de este fic. Nos vemos más abajo!

&&&&&&&

Bajó con prisa las escaleras. Ni Tomoka ni su abuela la habían despertado, quedando algo retrasada.

. Abuela¿Por qué no me despertaste? –preguntó, mientras se terminaba de poner la chaqueta verde característica de Seigaku.

. Por esto –dijo Sumire, mostrándole la mesa, con un gran desayuno.

. ¿Lo... lo preparaste tú? –preguntó asombrada... bueno, siendo sincera, su abuela no cocinaba muy bien coas que no fueran dulces, así que estaba bastante impresionada.

. No, no fui yo... fue Tomoka-chan. –dijo con una sonrisa Sumire. Al decir eso, apareció Tomoka, con un delantal, y una gran sonrisa.

. Espero que te guste, lo preparé en compensación por haberte dejado sola. –dijo con una sonrisa.

. Ohh... muchas gracias! –dijo dándole un abrazo. –bueno¡comamos!

&&&&&&&&

Ambas chicas entraron corriendo, sólo les quedaban cuatro minutos para llegar tarde, y aún debían correr desde la entrada hasta la sala en el tercer piso.

. Apúrate Tomoka, o vamos a llegar tarde. –gritaba Sakuno, que iba un poco más adelante que su amiga. Se le olvidaba que con tres años practicando tenis, su estado físico era mucho mejor que el de su amiga.

Cuando al fin llegó a la puerta de la sala, se agarró de la manilla desesperadamente, sin darse cuenta de quien venía corriendo frente a ella.

Un fuerte golpe se escuchó, quedando dos personas tiradas en el piso.

. ¿Qué significa esto señores Ryusaki y Echizen? –preguntó enojada la voz del profesor, al ver a ambos chicos en una posición tan comprometedora, en el suelo, toda la clase comenzó a hacer ruidos como "uuhhhh! Ryusaki y Echizen, debajo de un árbol, dándose besitos!" y muchas otras cosas más. Sakuno se encontraba sujetando a Ryoma por los hombros, sobre él, a centímetros de su rostro, mientras Ryoma que estaba recostado en el suelo, agarraba a Sakuno de la cintura.

. Lo... lo siento –dijo Sakuno, sonrojada hasta las orejas, colocándose de pie rápidamente.

. No... no importa. –dijo Ryoma, entrando de prisa a la sala. _Oh, claro, no me importa... _pensaba Ryoma, pero sabía que estaba sonrojado por completo.

. ¿Va a entrar señorita Ryusaki, o se va a quedar a fuera mirando a la pared? –dijo enojado el profesor.

. No, no –dijo entrando, mientras veía que Tomoka llegaba junto a ella.

. Dentro las dos, ahora!

. Hai. –dijeron ambas a la vez. Sakuno no pudo evitar ver como todos sus compañeras la miraban, con cierta envidia, y la gran mayoría murmuraba a su paso.

. Sakuno¿qué fue lo que pasó... por qué todos están murmurando? –preguntó Tomoka, una vez que se sentaron en sus puestos. Al decirle eso, volteó a ver a Ryoma, quien aún estaba un poco sonrojado después de haber tenido de esa forma a Sakuno.

. Pues... un accidente... choqué con Ryoma-kun, y digamos que fue algo... mmm... "avergonzante" y pues nos reto el profesor. –dijo Sakuno murmurando.

. Vaya... y dime ¿Cuándo vas a hablar con Gin-san?

. Pues creo que al almuerzo. Así podrá ser más relajado. –dijo con una sonrisa, sin percatarse de la expresión malévola que tenía en el rostro Tomoka.

&&&&&&

. Ryoma... ¿Qué pasó con Sakuno? –preguntó el chico de una sola ceja, o sea Horio.

. Sí ¿Qué significo todo eso allá afuera? –preguntó Kachirou.

. Pues, nada... fue un accidente. –dijo el chico escondiendo la cara entre los libros, ocultando su sonrojo. Aún no entendía bien como fue que terminó así, creía que ya sabía que era lo que sucedía con él... mismo. Debía reconocerlo, y era simplemente que se había... se había...

. NOO! –gritó en voz alta Ryoma, colocándose de pie, mientras todo el salón se volteaba a verlo. Se sonrojo un poco, pero lo pudo ocultar.

. Dígame señor Echizen¿mi clase resulta particularmente molesta que debe hacer cosas como esas? –preguntó enojado el profesor.

. Sí... o sea no. –estaba confundido, Sakuno también lo estaba mirando, y se ponía más nervioso. El profesor estaba al borde del colapso, así que con la voz más tranquila, pero temible, le dijo.

. Por favor señor Echizen retírese del salón. Quédese fuera hasta que termine mi clase. –lentamente Ryoma caminó a través del pasillo, hasta llegar a la puerta y mirar de reojo a Sakuno. Luego salió dando un portazo.

-.-.-.-

. Te fijaste como te miró, Sakuno –le dijo emocionada Tomoka a su amiga.

. Sí, si lo vi. –dijo mientras un pequeño sonrojo cubría su rostro. –pero recuerda que se supone que ya no me interesa. –terminó por decir, recostándose en la mesa.

. Pero... –Tomoka sabía que su amiga insistiría con eso. –tú misma lo dijiste. "se supone". Y por lo que pareciera con ese sonrojo, es que no se supone nada. –Sakuno la miró con cara de " no entendí nada de lo que dijiste". Pero no le tomó atención y se recostó con más confianza en la mesa. El profesor estaba entusiasmado escribiendo en la pizarra, así que no se daría cuenta que estaba descansando un poco la vista.

_Vaya, Ryoma... cada vez es sin duda más lindo. _El chico ahora había crecido unos veinticinco centímetros, midiendo casi un metro ochenta. Y su musculatura se había desarrollado, no en exceso, pero si dándole un aspecto sumamente varonil. _Nyaa, si no fuera por que simplemente ni se fija que existo, por que apenas si se dio cuenta de que ya no me hace clases, sería todo tan perfecto._ Y es que aunque fuera una "pequeña" como le decía a veces su abuela, no podía dejar de pensar en Ryoma... en como la había sujetado por la cintura, y en cómo si hubiera estado sola, lo hubiera podido besar.

. Ahhh... –suspiró, mientras un grueso sonrojo cubría su rostro. El sólo imaginar que Ryoma la podía llegar a besar, hacía que le dieran escalofríos por toda la espalda, y que una sonrisa un tanto... tonta, se instalara en su cara.

. Vaya Señorita Ryusaki... –sonó la voz del profesor sobre su cabeza. –así que usted también considera aburrida mi clase. –y tomando su cuaderno, miró que no tenía nada copiado. –y veo que ni siquiera necesita tomar apuntes de mis clases, entonces no habrá problema en que salga afuera y se pierda mi clase. –terminó de decir el profesor, mientras le hacía un espacio para que saliera al pasillo. –y espero que no tenga una conducta inapropiada con el señor Echizen afuera. Ya fue suficiente con el espectáculo que dieron al llegar. – _definitivamente este profesor necesita casarse pronto, está demasiado amargado. _Pensó Sakuno, mientras salía de la sala.

&&&&&&

. ¿Y tú? –preguntó intrigado Ryoma, al ver salir del salón a Sakuno. Él sabía lo responsable que era ella, así que no se explicaba los motivos por los que la podrían haber echado.

. Etto... –un sonrojo cubrió su rostro. Si supiera que era por "soñar" con él. –pues... me quedé dormida. –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ryoma la quedó mirando fijamente. Ya no recordaba el tiempo desde que no veía, así, un sonrojo que fuera sólo para él, y que estuvieran los dos solos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando y recordaron al mismo tiempo la caída que sufrieron en la puerta. Un nuevo sonrojo cubrió a los dos rostros.

. Maldito profesor amargado, que me echa de la sala. –murmuró con ira Ryoma, distrayendo sus pensamientos de esa escena, que no lo dejaba en paz.

. Sí, supongo que le falta una esposa. –agregó Sakuno con una sonrisa. Ambos estaban apoyados en el marco de la ventana del pasillo. (imagínense que es como el colegio de Ranma, y que los pasillos tienen ventanas). Desde allí alcanzaba a ver parte de las canchas de tenis, el resto lo tapaban algunos árboles de cerezo, que de a poco empezaban a llenar de flores todos los sitios. (tengan en cuenta que están a fines de Marzo, y faltan algunos días para que sea abril). Ryoma estaba concentrado mirando las largas trenzas que tenía Sakuno, y como en las puntas se le retorcían levemente. Quería tocarlas. Quería saber si eran tan suaves como las imaginaba. Agradecía a Kami, que cuando le había dicho que se cortara el pelo, hace un montón de tiempo, no le haya hecho caso.

. Me gustan –susurró suavemente, mientras se acercaba a Sakuno. Ella lo quedó mirando impresionada, no sabía a que se refería. Y un sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. –se ven tan suaves. –pronunció con la voz levemente ronca. Hasta que al fin llegó junto a ella, la tenía presa entre la ventana, el pilar y su cuerpo. Podía ver como el sonrojo era más fuerte, y como la muchacha tenía la respiración entre cortada. Con lentitud subió la mano desde su bolsillo, hasta llegar a tocar la punta de una trenza.

. Ehhh... –no podía decir nada, su mente estaba en blanco, de lo único de lo que estaba completamente consciente era de esa mano que poco a poco subía por la trenza, llegando hasta su rostro.

. Sí, eran como las imaginaba... suaves, y delicadas... –la voz ronca hacía estremecer a Sakuno. Ryoma posó su vista en los labios, rosados, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si serían tan suaves como era el pelo de la dueña. Sakuno estaba petrificada, nunca pensó que Ryoma podría llegar a mirarla así. Hasta que una voz familiar interrumpió la escena.

. Vaya, Ryoma ¿qué haces afuera, no me digas que te portaste mal? –preguntó alegre Momoshiro, sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Sakuno, hasta encontrarse junto a ellos. -¿Qué... qué significa esto? –preguntó al borde del colapso, al ver a Sakuno, encerrada entre los brazos del actual capitán, y a los dos completamente sonrojados. Sabía que Sakuno estuvo un tiempo enamorada de Ryoma, pero no sabía que ellos dos tuvieran una relación seria... ni mucho menos secreta. –Oh... vaya, lo que es ser joven... –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le desordenaba el pelo a Ryoma. –pero cosas como estas se hacen en algún lugar un poco más privado, imagínate que sale su profesor y los ve. Uhhh... eso llegaría hasta donde Sumire, y ahí sí que su secreto se sabría hasta en Chile. –dijo Momo riendo.

. Cállate –murmuró enojado Ryoma, ya tenía suficiente con que hubiera interrumpido el momento, como para que empezara a hablar tonteras. –mejor ándate, antes de que te obligue a dar cincuenta vueltas a las canchas, y a tomarte un jugo de Inui-sempai. – de algo le había servido, hacer caso de todos los consejos que le dio Tezuka, antes de irse.

. Está bien, está bien... pero hazme caso, llévala a algún lugar más privado, no querrás que todo el mundo se entere. –terminó de decir, mientras doblaba en la esquina. Sabía que Ryoma era perfectamente capaz de obligarlo a tomarse los jugos de Inui-sempai, y mientras pudiera, nada lo haría tomárselo... Nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.

. Yo... yo... etto –Sakuno no sabía que hacer o que decir. Ryoma había estado apunto de besarla, si no hubiera sido por Momo.

. No, no ha pasado nada. –dijo Ryoma, tratando de simular indiferencia. En eso sonó la campana, que marcaba el recreo, dejando salir a todos de los salones. Sakuno sabía que si lo miraba, no podría soportar y se largaría a llorar, como la vez cuando decidió dejar de amar a Ryoma...

&&&&&& Flash Back &&&&&&&

. Ryoma, no sabes como me gustas. –la voz de una muchacha se escuchó cerca de los vestidores de hombres, en las canchas de tenis. Los ojos de Sakuno se abrieron de la impresión. Alguien había tenido el valor para enfrentarse a Ryoma y decirle algo así. Los ojos de Sakuno se asomaron tímidamente a ver la escena, esperaba ver a la muchacha llorando, al saber que Ryoma la rechazaría, pero no... lo que vio la dejó impactada. La tipa estaba colgando del cuello de Ryoma, mientras le daba un beso.

. No... Ryoma... –la voz se le quebró... no esperaba que Ryoma fuera capaz de algo así... lo único que pudo hacer fue secarse las lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por su rostro, para salir corriendo del lugar.

. ¿qué te crees tú?. No me interesas en lo absoluto, menos aún una regalada como tú. –dijo Ryoma con crueldad, alejándola de su lado, para irse a buscar a Sakuno e ir a comprar las pelotas nuevas que necesitaban. Está claro que nunca la encontró, ni fueron a comprar juntos otra vez.

&&&&&& Fin Flash Back &&&&&&

. Sakuno¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó preocupada Tomoka, al ver las lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos.

. No... nada... salgamos de aquí mejor. –susurró tomándose de la mano de su mejor amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegaron bajo un árbol, algo alejado del resto de las personas Sakuno le contó lo que había ocurrido con Ryoma mientras estaban afuera.

. ¿Qué! –la cara de asombro de Tomoka no podía ser mayor. Realmente a Ryoma si se le podía aplicar su propia frase en el amor... _Ryoma mada mada dane_. Pensaba enojada Tomoka... ¡cómo podía tener tan poco tacto en las palabras alguien que era tan bueno en otras cosas? Se preguntaba Tomoka... –pero... –dijo algo más relajada. –no has pensado, que solo fueron los nervios... después de todo, ayer tu le gritaste, pero sólo fueron los nervios. –dijo Tomoka, tratando de que su amiga no se resintiera más con el príncipe, o sino no los podría juntar.

. Puede ser... pero por ahora... no lo quiero ver en lo más absoluto... –dijo cerrando los ojos con determinación.

. Etto... creo que va a ser algo difícil. –dijo nerviosa Tomoka.

. ¿Por qué? –preguntó Sakuno, intuyendo que había algo malo...

. El profesor dio un trabajo en parejas, y no me dejo ser contigo, dijo que como los dos estaban fuera serían los dos juntos. Y ahora yo tengo que ser con Kachirou. –dijo Tomoka, esperando el grito de su amiga.

. ¡QUÉ! Como voy a ser yo con Ryoma! Eso no puede ser... –sollozaba Sakuno, sabía que si la obligaban a estar tiempo con Ryoma no podría evitarlo y haría todo lo que él dijera, y no podría resistir sufrir algo como lo de hoy otra vez.

. Relájate... ¿Qué tan malo puede llegar a ser? –dijo inocente Tomoka, pero no agregó nada al ver la cara de "cállate o te mato" de Sakuno.

&&&&&&

El resto de las horas pasaron en absoluta normalidad, si se puede considerar normal, que el salón este con un ambiente tan denso que se corta con cuchillo, pero eso duró hasta la hora del almuerzo.

. Ven, vamos a almorzar –dijo Sakuno algo más animada que antes, mientras tomaba su almuerzo.

. Si, espérame afuera un momento, tengo que decirle algo a... a Kachirou y ya voy. –le dijo Tomoka, dándose la vuelta para dirigirse al fondo del salón. Al ver como Sakuno salía de la sala se dirigió hacía un chico de ojos casi ámbar.

. Hola Ryoma –dijo con una sonrisa Tomoka. –necesito decirte algo.

. Espérenme en la puerta –les dijo Ryoma a sus amigos. –está bien, dime. –dijo cerrando los ojos con indiferencia.

. Si te interesa un poco Sakuno –dijo Tomoka emocionada al ver que ahora el chico si le tomaba atención –entonces síguenos desde lejos... –pero en eso Tomoka pensó que lo mejor sería que no pareciera tan importante. –en realidad, mejor no nos sigas, no es algo de mucha importancia... Sí, en realidad no nos sigas, es mejor así, ella ya me contó lo que pasó, y creo que mejor no nos sigas... sí –ya estaba por salir de la sala, cuando se volteó a ver al chico que estaba perplejo con toda las cosas que la chica de coletas le dijo. –Ryoma... definitivamente mada mada dane. –le dijo mientras salía. (encontré que Tomoka se está pareciendo cada vez más a Ibu Shinji o.O)

&&&&&&

. Vamos Tomoka, debemos encontrar a Gin-kun antes de tener que entrar de nuevo a clases. –dijo Sakuno, corriendo, para llegar a las canchas de tenis. Era el último lugar que les faltaba por buscar, y el que parecía más obvio donde podría estar quien aspiraba al título de capitán de Seigaku que tenía Echizen.

. Ahí está –dijo Tomoka, señalando al chico que golpeaba una pelota contra una pared con fuerza. Siempre al mismo lugar. _Igual a Ryoma. _No pudo evitar comparar Sakuno.

. Ho... hola. –dijo Sakuno con timidez. Gin desvió la vista hacia Sakuno, mientras la pelota se devolvía, pero con maestría pudo detenerla sin mirar, y comenzar a rebotarla con la misma raqueta.

. Hola. –murmuró mirándola atentamente. Estaba algo sonrojada, de seguro andaba corriendo.

. Sakuno, te esperaré allá. –dijo Tomoka corriendo hacia una pared y dando la vuelta, chocando de frente con un chico que se encontraba agachado mirando a la pareja que ahora estaba sola. –Ryoma. –murmuró asombrada, no esperaba verlo así, espiando a Sakuno.

. Shhh. –dijo Ryoma, tratando de oír algo de lo que hablaba Sakuno con Gin. Con rapidez Tomoka se colocó junto a Ryoma, espiando a Sakuno y a Gin.

.-.--.

. Etto... bueno, yo... te buscaba para darte la dirección de mi casa. –dijo Sakuno algo nerviosa.

. Está bien. –dijo Gin mirándola.

. Ahh.. sí toma aquí está. –dijo pasándole una hoja doblada. Para Ryoma que estaba lejos y no escuchaba nada parecía como si le entregara una carta.

. Arrggg, demonios. –mascullaba con ira Ryoma. –maldito Gin.

. Gracias –dijo Gin, guardándola en un bolsillo.

. Entonces iras mañana a las dos ¿Cierto? –preguntó Sakuno.

. Sí, ya te lo dije ayer. –dijo Gin, dándose vuelta para seguir golpeando la pelota.

. Bueno, nos vemos. –dijo Sakuno retrocediendo un paso. –adiós. –dijo sacudiendo la mano, a lo que Gin se dio vuelta respondiéndole el gesto.

.-.-.

O.O Tomoka y Ryoma se encontraban en igual estado. Cada uno más impresionado al ver el gesto amable que le dedicó Gin a Sakuno.

. Nyaa no me lo creo! Mi amiga es tratada amablemente por Gin Akutsu! –gritaba emocionada Tomoka, sólo para lograr sacar algunos celos al ojos gatunos.

. ¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? –murmuraba enojado Ryoma. -¿por qué ella le dio una carta¿por qué él es tan amable con ella? –no toleraba que las sonrisas y los sonrojos que siempre eran para él, ahora los recibiera otro chico, y menos alguien como Gin. La ira lo dominaba por completo, por qué le dolía tanto ver que Sakuno se alejaba de él.

. Ryoma. –dijo Tomoka algo preocupada al ver el rostro tan enojado del chico. –Ryoma... relájate, no digas nada... –le decía la chica... quería evitar a toda costa alguna pelea entre los dos. - ¿te contó Kachirou que serás pareja de Sakuno en el trabajo de Biología? –preguntó Tomoka para distraerlo, lográndolo casi por completo.

. No, no me había dicho nada. –dijo asombrado. Quizá todavía tenía oportunidad de que Sakuno no se alejara de él.

. Volví –sonó alegre la voz de Sakuno, interrumpiendo la conversación de Tomoka y Ryoma. -¿Qué haces aquí Ryoma? –preguntó totalmente seria Sakuno.

. Me estaba preguntando por ti. –dijo Tomoka evitando una pelea. –era acerca del trabajo de biología que tienen que hacer juntos.

. Sí, eso –dijo Ryoma mirándola fijamente con las miradas que les dedicaba comúnmente a sus rivales en la cancha.

. Bueno, lo vemos el fin de semana. –dijo Sakuno retirando la vista, algo sonrojada. Nunca le podría ganar a Ryoma en una pelea de miradas. Menos aún, si esos ojos casi ámbar aún le provocaban cosas en el fondo del corazón. –me llamas... –pero no alcanzó a terminar, cuando vio que Ryoma había salido corriendo del lugar. –Ryoma... –susurró.

. Mmm, como que el príncipe Ryoma se emocionó con todo esto. –dijo ocultando una sonrisa Tomoka. Una parte de su plan ya estaba hecha.

&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&

bueno, aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic... jejeje espero que les haya gustado. Lo que es a mí... hubo varias partes que me encantaron... jejeje. Ahora les quisiera pedir un favor... **¿cuándo Ryoma juega contra Gin en el torneo de Kantou (creo) Nanjiroh lo ve jugar, o al menos ve a Gin?. **Les pregunto, por que es una información que necesito para el próximo capítulo...

ahora les respondo a los rws:

Hibari T: Jajajaja gracias por tu rw, me sube el animo que me digan que les gusta…. Ahora respecto a Gin…. ADORO A LOS MALOS! Me encanta eso que sea tan malo, y luego empieze a cambiar…. Ejjeje por eso como que trata de ser buieno…. Jejejej bueno, mil besos y gracias de nuevo por tu rw

Cecilia: jejeje gracias por decirme que te gustaron los dos capis, me alegra que te gusten…. Dale, espero que te guste este también, y me dejas tu comentario para ver. Besos!

bueno, muchas gracias por el apoyo, aunque falto un solo rw para que fueran diez… no me queda más que esperar, que de seguro ahora me llegan los diez… por que quiero diez rws de nuevo... y bueno... nos vemos el próximo viernes!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	4. Chapter 4

**Una poción.**

Hola a todas! Bueno, aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de este, mi humilde fic... Jejeje bueno, lo mismo de siempre... los personajes no son míos, si no tengan por seguro que aparecerían muchas más veces en los vestidores sin poleras, que jugando tenis o

Bueno, las veo más abajo!

&&&&&&&

Al fin habían terminado las clases. Estaba completamente agotada. Había tenido que soportar la pesada mirada de sus compañeras, a causa del accidente de la mañana, había tenido que soportar el casi beso de Ryoma y para rematar el saber que tendría que hacer el trabajo de biología con... Ryoma, para variar.

. ¿Estás lista? –preguntó con voz chillona Tomoka.

. Ehhh... ¿y para qué? –preguntó Sakuno.

. Para ir donde la anciana Kaede, recuerda que le prometimos ir con ella hoy.

. Es cierto. –susurró Sakuno, soltando un suspiro. – es una suerte que hoy sólo las titulares del equipo tengan entrenamiento, si no, no podría ir. –dijo colocándose de pie. El saber que vería a esa anciana tan simpática, y que quizá la podría ayudar con Ryoma, la alegró de inmediato.

. Es una lastima que este año no hayas podido entrar como titular al equipo de tenis. –dijo Tomoka. –hubiera sido perfecto, tú y el príncipe Ryoma como los mejores de Seigaku. –dijo con brillos en los ojos. –hubiera hecho tantos carteles para apoyarte.

. Jejeje –rió Sakuno nnU. –eso no importa, aún tengo tiempo, a mediados de abril van a realizar de nuevo la selección para titulares, y quizá ahora logre entrar.

. Sí, y ahí estaré yo para apoyarte!.

Ambas chicas salieron corriendo alegres del salón, siendo observadas por unos ojos gatunos de color casi ámbar.

. Sakuno... –susurró antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

&&&&&&

. Buenas tardes anciana Kaede –dijeron ambas chicas alegres, entrando a la tienda. Al igual que el día anterior, apareció la anciana Kaede de entre los velos, y sacando la bandeja con el té les sirvió una taza a ambas chicas.

. ¿Cómo están hoy? –preguntó suavemente Kaede, dando un sorbo al té de hierbas.

. Oh, muy bien –dijo Tomoka. –a propósito... ya hablé con el chico que me gusta... –dijo con un sonrojo cubriendo su rostro.

. ¿Y dime... cómo lo lograste? –preguntó la anciana mirándola atentamente.

. Etto... bueno, ayer después que nos fuimos... Sakuno se perdió... me encontré con Kaoru-kun, y él nos ayudó a buscarla. De esa forma pude hablar con él. –dijo la muchacha. –pero no sé si habrá servido tanto... en ningún momento hablamos en serio, sólo me consoló por... –pero en ese momento, al ver la sonrisa de Kaede se dio cuenta de las palabras. –NYAAA! Kaoru-KUN ME CONSOLÓ! –Tomoka casi lloraba de la felicidad. –Ahhh! Soy tan feliz TOT.

. Bueno, relájate. –dijo Kaede al ver lo alegre que estaba la niña. –dime Sakuno, ¿y cómo estás tú?. Pero antes de que me respondas, quiero que me saques dos cartas del mazo. –dijo tomando un mazo de cartas de color rojo oscuro. Sakuno las tomó lentamente y luego le entregó dos. –Mmmm... esto luce bien... muy bien ahora dame otra más. –luego de ver las tres cartas por un largo rato, miró fijamente a Sakuno con una sonrisa del estilo Fuji. – esto luce excelente, aunque tendrás que ser paciente con el chico, se notan claramente las trabas que tiene... pero hay varias influencias que están a tu favor, ya llegará todo en el momento indicado, en esta vida todo tiene su tiempo, sólo hay que saber esperar. –dijo sonriendo. –ahora sí, dime cómo te ha ido... ¿te asustaste demasiado con eso de la perdida?

. Ehhh... en realidad no mucho –dijo suavemente Sakuno, quien aún le daba vueltas en la mente a lo que la anciana Kaede le había dicho. –sólo agradezco por tener la suerte de encontrarme con alguien conocido... pero estoy bien, no hay ningún problema. –dijo con una sonrisa.

. Eso me alegra... pero ahora, quiero que me ayuden un poco... yo ya estoy algo vieja, y necesito que me ayuden a ver unas plantas que hay en el patio. –dijo Kaede, colocándose lentamente de pie. –vamos, acompáñenme.

Las chicas siguieron a la anciana a través de una puerta, llegando a una habitación donde había un montón de repisas, llenas de frascos con plantas y polvos de colores. Se alcanzaba a ver una puerta, que tenía la entrada a una escalera, seguramente llevaba al segundo piso. Llegaron a otra puerta, algo mas grande y de una madera bastante oscura, para terminar saliendo a un pequeño jardín que parecía brillar con luz propia. Diminutas flores colgaban de una enredadera que cubría por completo una pared. Y distintas flores y arbustos pequeños cubrían casi todo el lugar, dejando un pequeño espacio como camino. Junto a la puerta había un pequeño mueble que tenía algunos delantales, guantes y utensilios.

. Vaya, que hermoso –susurró Tomoka impresionada.

. Me alegra que te guste. Es mi jardín de donde saco materiales para los frascos que vieron allá adentro. –con una sonrisa les entregó un delantal, un par de guantes y unas palitas a cada una. –quiero que con cuidado saquen las pequeñas malezas que hay y rieguen un poco las plantas.

. Hai –dijeron ambas chicas tomando lo que les daban.

. Ah, antes de que lo olvide, necesito algo tuyo Sakuno –susurró la anciana Kaede acercándose lentamente a la chica.

. Ehh... ¿y qué sería? –preguntó nerviosa.

. Un mechón de tu cabello. –dijo con una sonrisa. –y saber tu fecha de cumpleaños.

. Ahh... bueno, es el 14 de febre... de febrero –murmuró, al ver como Kaede se acercó lentamente con unas tijeras y cortó un mechoncito de pelo. Casi no se notaba el corte, y como era poquito nadie se daría cuenta.

. Bueno, las dejo trabajando, luego vuelvo –terminó de decir Kaede antes de desaparecer por la puerta de madera.

. Entonces, manos a la obra! –dijo animada Tomoka.

-..-.-..-..-..

Debían ser las cinco de la tarde cuando terminaron de limpiar las pequeñas malezas y de regar todo el jardín. En ese preciso momento apareció Kaede por la puerta.

. Veo que ya terminaron niñas. Está bien, muy bien. Vengan entren que les tengo todo lo que necesitan. –dijo con una sonrisa. Al sentarse les entregó una taza de té muy aromático. –beban, con eso van a poder dormir muy bien por la noche.

. Etto... ¿y qué es lo que nos iba a dar anciana Kaede? –preguntó intrigada Tomoka.

. Tomen, es en parte compensación por lo de hoy. –dijo dándoles a cada una un pequeño frasco como los que tenía en las estanterías. El de Sakuno era de color amarillo y el de Tomoka de un color lila. –lo que les puedo decir es que viendo a cada una de ustedes, es eso lo que más necesitan. Para ti Sakuno, valor, fortaleza y determinación, con un "poco" de competitividad, te van a servir más de lo que imaginas. En especial con lo que está por venir –agregó en un murmullo misterioso. Luego una sonrisa apareció al mirar a la otra chica. –Y para ti Tomoka, suavidad, delicadeza y un poco de fortuna. Sólo deben diluir una cucharadita de ese polvo en agua, y tomarla cada noche, mientras miren al cielo, en lo posible a la luna.

Ambas chicas se miraban con asombro, en especial Sakuno, quien apenas si le había dicho algunas cosas y sabía todo lo que necesitaba. Agradecía en el fondo del alma que Tomoka la hubiese llevado hasta allí.

. Domo arigatou gozaimasu –dijeron ambas chicas con una reverencia. –dígame anciana Kaede... ¿cuándo podemos venir a ayudarla de nuevo? –preguntó Tomoka emocionada.

. Pues... no lo sé... cuando ustedes sientan una especie de llamada, que les diga que vengan... las recibiré con gusto.

. Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Sayounara Kaede obaa-chan. –dijeron las niñas saliendo de la tienda, apretando con fuerzas sus pequeños frascos.

&&&&&&

. Adiós Tomo-chan. –dijo Sakuno despidiendo con la mano a su amiga, mientras entraba a la casa. –podría haberme dejado hasta la parada de autobuses, pero no me quiso dejar sola para que no me perdiera n/n. –murmuraba mientras dejaba sus cosas en su habitación, y colocaba con cuidado el frasco en su escritorio. –Abuela! Abuela! ¿dónde estás? –gritó la niña corriendo a la cocina. Cual no sería su impacto al ver a Ryoma junto a su abuela, ambos sentados a la mesa tomando cada uno una lata de Ponta.

. Ho... hola... Ryoma-kun –tartamudeo la niña, la escena de temprano se repitió en su mente, sonrojándola un poco. –hola abuela. –Ryoma sólo atinó a bajarse un poco el gorro, mezclando el saludo con una forma de ocultar su propio sonrojo.

. Hola Sakuno –dijo alegre Sumire poniéndose de pie. –Te tengo una sorpresa. –luego de dedicarle una mirada a Ryoma, este se puso de pie y acercándose lentamente a Sakuno, le entregó una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo.

. Gracias –susurró apenas la chica. Al recibir la caja ambas manos se rozaron por un instante, provocando un mayor sonrojo a los dos chicos.

. Vamos, ábrelo... quiero saber si te gusta. –dijo emocionada Sumire. Con cuidado Sakuno abrió la pequeña caja, quedando algo asombrada al ver que era un teléfono celular, bastante moderno (o sea cámara, polifónico y etc) de un suave color rosado. Los ojos de Sakuno se emocionaron al verlo.

. Gracias abuela, es hermoso –susurró la chica antes de darle un gran abrazo a su abuela.

. En realidad yo no fui el que lo escogió. Fue Ryoma. Me escuchó decir que iría a comprarlo y se ofreció a acompañarme. –dijo con una sonrisa al ver que su nieta la liberaba del abrazo. –bueno, iré a buscar las llaves del auto para ir a dejarte –dijo Sumire desapareciendo por la puerta, dejando a ambos chicos solos.

. Etto... gracias Ryoma-kun. Has sido muy amable y preocupado conmigo –dijo Sakuno mirando fijamente el piso. Tenía claro que si lo miraba a los ojos, todo el daño que le había hecho en la mañana lo olvidaría.

. Mírame –ordenó el joven príncipe, suavemente. Los ojos casi rubí de Sakuno lo miraron lentamente. –de verdad que me preocupe ayer por ti. -_¿por qué le estoy diciendo todo esto a ella?..._ quería quedarse en silencio, pero seguía hablando a pesar de él. –y... y no quise tratarte mal hoy... yo... yo –las palabras se atragantaban en su garganta y no las podía decir. Con desesperación miró los ojos de Sakuno, viendo el asombro en los rubíes de ella. Luego bajo la vista, observando los labios de la muchacha... la misma pregunta de la mañana asaltó su mente... _¿serían los labios de Sakuno tan suaves como su pelo?_ Al ver la forma en la que Sakuno imperceptiblemente humedecía sus labios no lo soportó y de dos zancadas llegó junto a ella, tomándola de la cintura y cerrando toda distancia entre los dos rostros. Movió lentamente sus labios sobre los de la chica, sintiendo que no le respondía. Hasta que se dio cuenta de los casi imperceptibles movimientos de los labios de Sakuno. Una alegría llenó su corazón y una emoción más grande de la que sentía al ganarle a un rival lo llenó por completo. Cuando sintió que el oxígeno escaseaba se separó suavemente, dejando su frente junto a la de ella, y sus ojos cerrados.

No se podía haber enamorado de verdad... ¿o si? No tenía como saberlo, nunca se había sentido así, tan feliz, tan necesitado, tan... con ganas de saltar por todos lados. Se daba cuenta que unos ojos lo miraban, pero sentía temor de enfrentarse a esa mirada. Despacio abrió sus ojos ámbar y miró a los rubí que estaban frente a él.

. Sí... suaves... y dulces... –murmuró, viendo con una sonrisa como el rostro de Sakuno se teñía de rojo. Los pasos de Sumire sonaron, acercándose a la cocina. De un salto se separó de la muchacha y le entregó un papel, al tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla y salía a toda prisa al encuentro de la entrenadora.

. ¿Estás listo Ryoma? –resonó la voz de la anciana por el pasillo.

. Sí... vamos nos. –dijo con la voz de siempre.

. Sakuno –dijo Sumire asomándose a la cocina, para ver a la niña con la cabeza dentro del refrigerador mientras sacaba una lata de Ponta. –voy y vuelvo, yo traigo algo para comer a la noche. –dijo saliendo del lugar.

Hasta que no se escuchó el sonido del motor del auto alejándose de la casa Sakuno no sacó su cabeza de adentro del refrigerador.

. Oh... por Kami-sama ¿qué fue todo esto? –susurró la chica estándose lentamente en la misma silla que hace unos momentos usara el príncipe Ryoma. Aún podía sentir su cara sonrojada, y la sensación de los labios de Ryoma sobre los de ella. Apretó con fuerza sus manos y se puso de pie de un salto.

. Nyaaaa! Ryoma... Ryoma! Ryoma me... –otro sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. –ahhh... que feliz soy! Que feliz soy! –en ese momento se percató del papel que tenía entre sus manos. Era el que Ryoma le entregó antes de irse. Con cuidado lo abrió, para que al terminar de leerlo una gran sonrisa se instalará en su rostro.

Este es mi numero de teléfono 

_0987327275_

_y el de mi casa_

_3104481xxx_

_R.E._

. Me... me dio su numero de teléfono! –de un salto corrió a su habitación, y tomó con prisa el teléfono.

_. Mochi mochi._ –contestó una voz femenina.

. Nyaa! Tomoka me regalaron un celular y me dio su numero de teléfono. –chilló emocionada Sakuno.

. _¿Qué? _–preguntó la chica sin entender nada. –_por favor Sakuno... sea lo que sea que haya pasado... RESPIRA Y DIMELO TRANQUILA! –_gritó Tomoka, para que su amiga la escuchara.

. Es... bueno... –ahora estaba apenada, nunca había sido así de chillona ni cosa por el estilo. _De seguro todo es por la emoción _pensó Sakuno. –lo que pasa es que mi abuela me regaló un celular.

. _Bueno... ¿y? –_preguntó, siendo interrumpida por Sakuno.

. Es hermoso, y lo eligió Ryoma-kun para mí.

. _Ahh... bueno... eso_ –pero la línea se quedó en silencio para luego escucharse un grito –_¡¿Qué! No lo creo! El príncipe eligió tu celular?_

Sí! Y... bueno... ¿Tú eres mi amiga... cierto? Si yo te cuento algo... nunca se lo dirías a nadie... ¿verdad? –preguntó dudando Sakuno si decirle todo o no. A otro lado de la línea se escuchó un quejido y luego la voz de Tomoka algo enojada sonó con fuerza.

. _¿Qué sucede Sakuno? Tú sabes que nunca haría nada para perjudicarte, y me quedaría con el secreto hasta la tumba, o hasta que tú lo revelaras. _

. Bien, entonces... te lo digo... Ryoma... Ryoma... Ryoma –Tomoka ya estaba enojándose... qué tan difícil podía ser...

. _Dímelo de una buena vez! –_gritó desesperada.

. Ryoma me dio un beso. –luego de un silencio que parecían horas escuchó una respuesta.

. _¡QUÉ! Esto... es... es... increíble! Sugoi! Ahh y yo que pensé que se demoraría más! Me alegro tanto! Y dime como fue?_

. Pues... me lo dio... y nada más. –un grueso sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas. –luego me dio su numero de teléfono y se fue.

. _Pero... ¿no te dijo nada? –_preguntó la niña.

. Bueno... no... no me dijo nada... –en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tal vez solo fue un juego del tenista. Tomoka dándose cuenta de los pensamientos de su amiga habló.

. _Sakuno... por favor recuerda lo que te dijo Kaede obaa-chan que tuvieras paciencia... que él tenía trabas... sólo recuérdalo... y no lo dejes acercarse a ti... hasta que confiese algo... –_terminó por decir con total madures la chica. Un grito interrumpió la conversación. –_no! Hermano deja eso ahí! Suéltalo! Lo siento Sakuno... me tengo que ir! –_y la comunicación se cortó.

&&&&

. Tadaima- se escuchó la voz de Sumire en el vestíbulo.

. Okaerinasai. –dijo Sakuno saliendo al encuentro de su abuela, y ayudándola con las miles de bolsas que traía en sus manos. –vaya, compraste todo el supermercado. –dijo con una sonrisa.

. Nee... sólo lo justo para hoy y para la comida de mañana. –con rapidez prepararon algo rápido. Ya era tarde y mañana tendrían que despertar temprano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. Ahh... –un suave suspiró s escapó de sus labios, mientras se recostaba en la suave cama. –que delicia... hoy si que ha sido agotador. –dijo con un susurró volteándose en la cama, para quedar mirando directamente el frasco con el polvo amarillo que le había dado Kaede. "_Para ti Sakuno, valor, fortaleza y determinación, te va a servir más de lo que imaginas. En especial con lo que está por venir" _ corriendo fue a buscar un vaso de agua y realizó todo lo que le habían dicho. Se tomó el vaso con la mezcla y un suave sabor dulce recorrió toda su garganta, mientras se asomaba por la ventana viendo a una brillante luna creciente.

. Ya mañana veré los cambios –susurró cobijándose en la cama... y quien sabía cuantas sorpresas la podían esperar en tan poco tiempo.

&&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&

Holas a todas! ( y todos en el caso de que algún hombre lea este fic) vaya... díganme que les pareció este capitulo... lamento en el fondo ese beso tan desabrido... pero es que me cuesta describirlo... en cambio el lemon... ufff se me da muy fácil u/u. Bueno, creo que por ahí ya se dan cuenta la relación del título con el fic... Jejeje y es que me emocione con algunas cosas y deje pasar un poco el tiempo.

Para las que les gusta Nanjiroh (yo) en el próximo capitulo aparecerá con una sorpresa no muy grata... Jejeje...

Ahora respondo a sus rws:

Hikaru: bueno, muchas gracias por tu rw! Me hace feliz saber que hay gente a la que le gusta mi fic. Gracias por decirme el dato. Donde dan la serie en mi país, han llegado solo hasta el capitulo 52, gracias por responder mi pregunta, y ahora sí que puedo estar segura al escribir nn. Bueno, sayo!

Hibari T: Jejeje hola! xD te puedo asegurar que este fic va a ser un ryo Sakuno 100 por que me encanta el ryo Sakuno... xD supongo que quizás no se nota. Oye! Es cierto me encantan los chicos malos... son mi debilidad n/n. De Inuyasha (donde también escribo fics) adoro a Naraku y a Sesshoumaru Jejeje. Eso de que Tomoka se parece a Ibu es porque cada vez que escribía lo que ella decía quedaba tan enredado y repetitivo, que no me podía mas que reír. Bueno, espero que con este capitulo te quede claro de cual es la relación del título con el fic... Jejeje y es que esto viene interesante... bueno, mil besos y gracias por el apoyo!

Bueno, eso es todo... total… nee ya me resigne a no recibir los 10 rws… así que ya no importan . Bueno, nos vemos el próximo viernes!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	5. Chapter 5

**Una Poción.**

Hola a Todas! Estoy tan feliz! Me llegaron más rws por un capitulo de los que en ningún fic me habían llegado! TOT soy tan feliz!... bueno, ahora, lo mismo de siempre, PoT no me pertenece, o si no, jeje haría algunas cosas entretenidas entre los personajes (sonrisa pervertida). Bueno nos vemos más abajo!

&&&&&&&&&&&

Los rayos de luz entraron suavemente, perturbando el sueño de la joven que dormía.

&&&& en el sueño &&&&&&

Estaba muy oscuro, y podía ver sólo al final del camino la silueta de una persona. Sentía la urgente necesidad de llegar junto a esa persona, pero por más que se apresuraba no lograba llegar, cada vez faltaba menos, pero esa persona avanzaba lentamente.

. Espérame por favor. –gritó Sakuno, ya casi sin fuerzas. En ese momento la silueta dejó de avanzar, deteniéndose. Al llegar al fin, pudo ver que a la persona que seguía era Ryoma. –ho... hola –susurró la joven, sujetándose las rodillas.

. Sakuno... –el príncipe la miraba directamente, y sus ojos reflejaban un fuego escondido, que perturbaba levemente a Sakuno, ocasionando un sonrojo.

. Ryo... Ryoma-kun –murmuró la niña, al ver esa mirada.

. Sakuno... pequeña Sakuno –le decía suavemente Ryoma, acercándose cada vez más. Y con cada paso, Sakuno retrocedía más, hasta quedar contra la superficie de un árbol.

. Yo... yo –murmuraba la niña nerviosa al ver la cara de Ryoma tan cerca, podía sentir la respiración de él en su oído, y miles de escalofríos la recorrieron por completo.

. SAKUNO! Ya está bien! Levántate! –la voz de Ryoma cambió transformándose en la de Sumire.

&&&&& fuera del sueño &&&&&&

. Kami-sama, que duerma tanto esta niña –murmuraba Sumire entrando lentamente a la pieza de Sakuno. Con cuidado se acercó a ella, parecía que tenía un mal sueño. –Sakuno... –murmuró la anciana con cuidado. No la quería asustar. – Sakuno... Pequeña Sakuno –dijo, ya aburrida de que no despertara. Al ver un sonrojo en las mejillas de la niña una idea asaltó su mente. Lentamente acercó su rostro, a la oreja de la niña, y suavemente sopló un poco de aire, para luego gritar. –Sakuno! Ya está bien! Levántate! –al ver la cara de susto de la niña, y luego la de enojo, grandes carcajadas salieron de la boca de Sumire.

. Ajajajajaja xD hubieras visto tu cara –se reía Sumire. –ajajaja.

. Arrggg! Abuela! Por qué hiciste eso! –dijo enojada la niña, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta por sobre la cabeza. Sakuno estaba completamente avergonzada. Nunca, pero nunca, en toda su vida había soñado algo así, y su abuela había tenido que interrumpir. Y aunque era un sueño, hubiera dado de todo para que se hiciera realidad.

. Es hora de que te levantes, necesito ayuda para cocinar. –dijo con una sonrisa, mientras salía de la habitación.

. Arrggg –gruñó mientras se volvía a cubrir con las sábanas.

&&&&&&&

En otro lugar, y en una situación similar, un joven de mirada algo fría tenía su vista fija en el techo de la habitación, mientras era cubierto por una sábana algo desordenada. El silencio reinaba en el dormitorio, y en toda la casa, siendo lo obvio al estar desierta.

. Riika –susurró lentamente mientras cerraba sus ojos casi amarillos. La imagen de una niña pequeña, con un pelo castaño oscuro amarrado en unas trenzas desiguales, y unos brillantes ojos miel, que lo miraban con cariño golpeó su mente.

&&&&& flash Back &&&&&

_. Lo siento Yuuki, pero esto no puede seguir así, ¡sabes que no funciona!_ –resonó con fuerza la voz de un hombre mayor en la casa de los Akutsu. –_fue un error, todo esto ha sido un error, y yo no puedo seguir así_ –fuertes pasos estremecieron al niño de unos cinco años que había escondido detrás de la puerta, que escuchaba la conversación de los "casi" adultos que había allí dentro.

. Hermano... hermano –una voz suave llamó la atención del niño.

. Shhh, Riika, no nos deben escuchar –murmuró el niño de los ojos casi amarillos mientras veía a la pequeña. Dentro de la habitación la pelea continuaba.

. _Pero cariño, no puedes hacer eso. ¿Qué va a pasar con los niños?_ –preguntó nerviosa Yuuki, la mamá de Gin.

. _No me digas cariño, y respecto a los niños, lo mejor será separarlos, yo me voy con Riika y tú te quedas con Gin, son pequeños y se acostumbraran, ya después ni recordaran que alguna vez tuvieron otro papá o otra mamá, incluso olvidaran que tuvieron un hermano. **Y te ordeno** que por nada del mundo te atrevas a buscarnos, todo quedará en el pasado. –_la voz del hombre sonó decidida, dejando en silencio a Yuuki.

. Hermano, yo no me quiero ir –susurró la pequeña cobijándose entre los brazos de su hermano.

. Tranquila, ya veras que todo se va a solucionar –murmuró con suavidad el niño –ya veras que todo se va a arreglar. –mientras que los dos se quedaron lentamente dormidos.

&&&&&&& fin flash back &&&&&&&

. Pero ninguna maldita cosa se solucionó –susurró con ira Gin, mientras cerraba los ojos. Aún recordaba cuando al despertar, pudo ver a su mamá con los ojos llorosos, pero le dolió aún más el saber que su hermana se había ido con el maldito que era su padre. –Riika –volvió a suspirar por enésima vez. No sabía bien por que, pero últimamente la había recordado más que nunca antes. La imagen de otra niña con trenzas apareció en su mente –Sakuno... ella... me la recuerda. –murmuró cerrando los ojos. Junto a su hermana y su madre, Sakuno era la única que no le tenía miedo como los demás. Y dándose una media vuelta durmió un poco más.

&&&&&&&

. Por Kami-sama, abuela, se te quemó el arroz –suspiró desganada Sakuno, al ver la humareda que había en la cocina. Sólo se había demorado un poco, al desenredarse y atarse el pelo y su abuela ya había hecho un desastre. –mejor, yo preparo la comida y tú haces el postre. –dijo Sakuno, mientras empujaba un poco a su abuela.

. Sí, supongo que sí... después de todo, eso es lo que mejor se me da. –dijo con una sonrisa.

. Bien –dijo Sakuno, viendo todo lo que tenía que preparar. –son las doce y media. A las dos tiene que estar todo listo. Entonces... manos a la obra! –dijo comenzando a cocinar.

_-.-.-.-. un cuarto para las dos._

. Ufff... que bien, sólo falta sacar la carne del horno y estará todo listo. –dijo con una sonrisa Sakuno.

. Y el postre también está listo –agregó Sumire, mostrando una hermosa torta de chocolate, adornada con frambuesas y frutillas. –nuestro invitado va a terminar subiendo bastante de peso. –dijo riendo la entrenadora.

. Bien, ahora pongamos la mesa, que en cualquier momento va a llegar Gin-kun. –al ver cómo quedó todo ordenado e impecable (sí, puso la mesa en tiempo récord) subió para ver en que estado estaba su ropa. Al mirarse frente al espejo, no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío. Se fijó en como su cuerpo había ido cambiando con el paso de los años. Definitivamente ya no era una niña... era toda una mujer... sus curvas estaban desarrolladas y había crecido un poco. Su pelo era más largo y su rostro más fino. Al ver las trenzas no pudo evitar recordar como Ryoma las había acariciado, y también como había sujetado su cintura en dos ocasiones el día anterior.

. Estoy dispuesta... estoy dispuesta a lograr lo que quiero –dijo con un destello de determinación brillando en sus ojos rubíes. –sí, Tomoka tiene razón... debo alejarme de Ryoma en este momento para que se decida por mí.

DING DONG.

. Sakuno, ya llegó Gin-san. –gritó Sumire desde abajo.

. Voy al tiro! –gritó en respuesta Sakuno. Dándose una última mirada frente al espejo, bajó corriendo las escaleras.

. Hola Gin-kun –dijo con una sonrisa la niña.

. Hola Sakuno –dijo Akutsu, entregándole una botella de bebida. –traje esto, para que lo tomemos.

. Oh, muchas gracias... pero, pasa, adelante. –estaba algo asombrada, Gin se veía realmente adorable. Andaba con una camisa negra, abierta en los primeros botones, y siendo común en él, con las mangas arremangadas hasta casi los codos, y para abajo andaba con unos pantalones de mezclilla negros también.

. Hola Gin-kun. Que bueno que hayas llegado. La comida está lista y parece que a Sakuno le quedó muy buena. –dijo Sumire con una sonrisa, tomando la botella que Sakuno sostenía en la mano y llevándolos a los dos hacía adentro.

. ¿Y dime... te costó mucho llegar hasta aquí? –preguntó la entrenadora, mientras llevaba la comida a la mesa. De esa forma comenzaron una agradable charla entre tanto almorzaban.

&&&&&&&&

Con pereza se levantó de la banca donde había estado descansando, mientras veía una de las tantas revistas que tenía para esos momentos de ocio.

. Ahhh –bostezó aburrido al ver el templo vacío. -¿dónde estará el inútil de mi hijo cuando se le necesita? –gruñó mientras se estiraba un poco, desentumeciendo sus músculos. De la nada la voz de una mujer sonó por el patio.

. Tío, no digas eso. Ryoma tuvo que ir a un entrenamiento especial con el club de tenis. –dijo Nanako defendiendo a su primo. –el pobre lucía cansado hoy en la mañana, y ayer llegó algo tarde, menos mal que lo trajo su entrenadora.

. ¿La vieja? –preguntó asombrado Nanjiroh. –vaya, vaya, vaya... creo que tendré que salir por un momento. –dijo avanzando hacia la salida. –acabo de recordar que había algo que tenía que hacer.

. ¿Tío... qué llevas ahí? –preguntó Nanako, al ver las revistas.

. ¿Qué? –preguntó Nanjiroh, mirando sus manos. Al ver las revistas claramente Nanako gritó.

. Tía Rinko! El tío ha vuelto a comprar esas revistas!

. Rayos... Me voy! –gritó Nanjiroh, mientras salía corriendo, dejando las revistas escondidas en su "escondite súper extra secreto" y desaparecer de la vista de ambas mujeres.

. Volvió a huir – suspiró desganada Rinko (mi suegrita!nn)

&&&&&&&&

. Hace tiempo que no comía algo tan rico –dijo Gin con una casi sonrisa. Y es que ese ambiente tan relajado y acogedor, en un comienzo lo había hecho sentir raro, pero luego lo llegó a encontrar agradable.

. Es cierto –agregó Sumire –realmente te luciste... y pensar que yo cocino tan mal las comidas, pero los postres me quedan bien ¿No es así, Sakuno?

. Sí –dijo con una sonrisa. Estaba algo distraída en sus pensamientos. Siempre había querido tener un hermano mayor. Pero como sus padres habían muerto jóvenes, nunca los había podido conseguir, aunque fueran menores.

. Bueno, espérenme un poco, iré a buscar el té y traeré el postre. –al oír eso Sakuno se puso de pie –no, no te preocupes, quédate aquí, lo traigo todo en una bandeja.

.Yo... te quería dar las gracias por haber venido –dijo con una sonrisa Sakuno a Gin, al ver a su abuela desaparecer rumbo a la cocina.

. Bueno... gracias a ti por invitarme. Hace mucho que yo no comía así... bien acompañado y algo tan rico –murmuró el joven de ojos casi amarillos. Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sakuno, y con rapidez llegó junto a él, dándole un abrazo.

. Gracias... de verdad muchas gracias. –murmuró Sakuno. Hasta cierto punto estaba algo sorprendida. Nunca había sido tan impulsiva, ni mucho menos con un hombre. Con lentitud se separó y se sentó frente a él. – yo... siempre había... –pero Gin la interrumpió.

. Sabes... aunque suene raro, me agradas. –Sakuno lo miró asombrada. No esperaba una confesión así por parte del chico. –además te pareces a mi hermana.

. ¿Tienes una hermana? –preguntó asombrada Sakuno.

. Sí, no la veo hace trece años, pero se parecía a ti.

. Eso es increíble... nunca pensé que tuvieras una hermana. Yo... lamentablemente no tengo ningún hermano ni cosa por el estilo. Mis padres murieron poco después de haber nacido yo, por lo que me crió mi abuela. Eso era lo que te iba a decir... siempre he querido tener un hermano. –susurró algo triste.

. No... -_¿qué estoy haciendo? _Pensaba Gin extrañado... ¿era posible que en tan poco tiempo esta niña igual a su hermana le hubiera ablandado el corazón después de todos estos años de pena contenida? –no te pongas así... tenemos algo en común, ninguno de los dos tiene hermanos...

. Bien, volví... por favor Gin-kun ayúdame... esto está más pesado de lo que pensé –dijo Sumire, llegando a penas con la bandeja.

. Claro –dijo Gin, tomando con facilidad y dejándola sobre la mesa.

. Vaya, si que eres fuerte. Sakuno... podrías aprender de él. Si fuera así de seguro entras a las titulares del club femenino. –dijo Sumire mientras servía el té.

. ¿Quieres entrar al club de tenis? –preguntó asombrado Gin.

. Bueno... sí, me gustaría llegar a ser titular... pero no soy lo suficientemente buena. –murmuró haciendo una mueca de disgusto con la cara.

. ¿Y si yo te entrenara? –preguntó de improviso Gin.

. ¿Qué? –dijeron ambas mujeres impresionadas. Nunca se hubieran imaginado algo así. –¿sería algo aparte del entrenamiento normal? –preguntó Sakuno emocionada. Si había algo que quería en estos momentos conseguir, aparte del amor de Ryoma, era poder ser titular y demostrarle a Ryoma, que ella era buena... y quizás tan buena como todas esas que lo perseguían como perritas falderas.

. Sí... de ese modo, entrenó yo, y tú aprendes más. –dijo convencido Gin.

. Es cierto. –dijo Sumire. –tú quieres el titulo de capitán de Seigaku.

. Así es, y de este modo, los dos lograremos nuestro objetivo. –dijo Gin.

Toda la capa de frialdad y crueldad que había tenido por tantos años, terminó desapareciendo en una sola comida, eso era algo asombroso pensaba Sumire. Ella estaba al tanto de los muchos problemas que había provocado en las otras escuelas... pero estaba maravillada con el cambio que había hecho Sakuno en tan poco tiempo.

. Bueno, ya está listo –dijo Sumire mientras terminaba de repartir el pastel de chocolate. –espero que les guste.

&&&&&&&&&&

. Mmmm... si mal no recuerdo... debería ser por aquí –murmuraba un hombre vestido con habitos de monje, recorriendo algunas calles. –haber... veamos... cuando salía corriendo de su casa... si... era por aquí. –murmuraba el hombre, atrayendo más de alguna mirada curiosa. –al fin, aquí está... la casa de la anciana. –dijo el hombre mientras leía el pequeño letrero de la residencia Ryusaki.

Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong Ding Dong –tocó frenéticamente el timbre.

. Ahh –escuchó los reclamos desde dentro de la vivienda –quien es la persona que no sabe tocar el timbre. –en ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la anciana entrenadora viendo de frente a la persona que menos hubiera esperado ver en la puerta de su casa. Nanjiroh Echizen.

&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&

sí! Ajajaja soy mala y se los dejé ahí!... ajajaja. Bueno, espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. En lo personal, me gustó, por que es una fase importante para lo que está por suceder ñaca ñaca ñaca y ustedes no van a saber que es hasta dentro del próximo capitulo.

Bueno... todo lo relativo a Gin respecto a la hermana y el papá es inventado por mí. El nombre de la mamá es real. Esa fue mi solución respecto a esa obsesión de Gin de no dejar que nadie lo mandara... por que su mamá se dejo mandar, él perdió a su hermana.

Espero que no me apaleen por hacer sufrir al lindo de Gin ( o eso creo yo... como ya he dicho tantas veces... adoro a los malos!)

Bueno, ahora respondo a sus rws:

YO: Jejeje no soy yo, pero tu rw fue algo terrorífico, por que resultó convincente... ahora, la pregunta es ¿cómo me puede resultar convincente un rw de alguien que de seguro no sabe ni mi nombre real o donde vivo... ( a no ser que leas mi profile, y hay si que es el fin para mi) no lo sé. Bueno, después de eso, gracias por tu rw, y paciencia, que prometí que actualizaría cada viernes, sólo te queda esperar. Bueno, besos!

Hikaru: en realidad soy yo la que debe darte las gracias por leer y dejarme un rw. Ese es un gran apoyo para las escritoras. Respecto a la serie, le estoy pagando a un amigo para que me la descargue completa, y subtitulada en español, aunque de todas formas gracias por el dato. Espero que te guste este capitulo. Gracias!

Hibari T: holas! Jejeje gracias por el cumplido n/n. Ahora ehhh respecto a los grados de las escuelas me confunden, así que si me quieres hacer un curso u/u. Yo lo hago pensando más o menos en mi país, pero me enredo un poco. Respecto a lo del beso... AL FIN ALGUIEN QUE NO LO ENCUENTRA DESABRIDO Y LE GUSTA! Es que como dije antes... pues no estoy acostumbrada con eso de los besos... no se me dan muy bien, pero ya luego Jejeje puede haber una escena que me salga mucho mucho mejor Jejeje (sonrisa pervertida) ahora, pues... yo no tengo así como una persona que me mal influya, tengo suficiente con esa vocecilla que me susurra cuando escribo xD, ahh, pero también hay una que me escucha, pero sólo a veces, cuando pienso (si, aunque ustedes lectoras no lo crean pienso... puras tonteras pero pienso xD) yo también quiero un Ryoma que me ame con pasión y locura (especialmente por como lo tengo planeado) y un Fuji, y un Tezuka, y un Eiji y un Inuyasha y un Bankotsu (también me gusta) y un Yuki (de gravitation ) y muchos más... xD, pero bueno, no me queda más que soñar, aunque nunca uno sabe que puede pasar... (ya volví a desvariar ahh no hay caso.) bueno, mil gracias por tu apoyo, y ya esperaré entonces tu próximo rw n.n. beshos!

Cecilia: Gracias por tu rw! Nyaa! Que emoción, a otra persona que también le gusta el beso! Supongo que si no lo hago tan mal, pueden darse otro por ahí! Jejejeje. Bueno, gracias por el rw, y espero que tu pregunta haya quedado resuelta en este capitulo, o sino en el próximo. Bueno, besos!

Cherry flower 04: holas! Gracias por tu rw. Eso de que la opinión de los demás es muy importante para nosotras es completamente cierto, ya que eso nos motiva a escribir más, al saber que hay gente que lee lo que tu escribes. Jajaja que divertido eso de que le hayan hacho eso a su pobre amiga... bueno, yo hace rato que cumplí los 15, de hecho falta casi un mes para que cumpla 17... T-T no quiero estar de cumpleaños, no quiero seguir creciendo... bueno, espero que en esa fiesta te la hayas pasado re bien, en especial si hay un chico que te gusta, y hayas podido pasar tiempo con él. Mil besos!

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, nos vemos el próximo viernes!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	6. Chapter 6

**Una poción. **

Hola a todas! (y todos en caso de que haya algún hombre... lo dudo pero igual...) bueno, Aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic... Jejeje nos vemos más abajo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

. Nan... Nanjiroh... –tartamudeó Sumire al ver al joven monje en su puerta. –no lo puedo creer... ¿qué... qué haces aquí?

. Hola vieja bruja... te vine a ver...tengo que hablar contigo. –dijo el monje entrando a la casa, sin decir ni siquiera permiso. –vaya... todo sigue igual aquí. –murmuró mirando la entrada. Al decir esto Sumire reaccionó y lo siguió hasta a dentro.

. Abuela... ¿quién era? –sonó la voz de Sakuno.

. Ahh... está aquí tu nieta... mejor... también tengo que hablar con ella. –dijo con una sonrisa Nanjiroh. Con rapidez entró hasta el comedor y quedó mirando atentamente a la pareja que se encontraba sentada a la mesa comiendo pastel de chocolate.

. Hola...Hola Señor Nanjiroh –susurró la niña algo asombrada. Nunca se habría imaginado a verlo a él en este momento.

. Hola Sakuno-chan –murmuró igualmente asombrado el padre del príncipe. Nunca imaginó que la encontraría con otro hombre que no fuera su hijo. Después de todo, con todas las visitas que a lo largo del tiempo, la niña había hecho a su casa, se notaba a kilómetros que estaba más que enamorada de Ryoma. Pero ahora la encontraba con otro chico, comiendo felices.

. Siéntate –dijo Sumire acercándole una silla. Pudo ver la mirada fija que Nanjiroh clavaba en Jin. –este chico –dijo señalándolo –es un amigo de mi nieta. –Jin dándose cuenta de que debía tratar de ser amable respondió de una forma que a todos los presentes les recordó a Ryoma.

. Yo soy Jin Akutsu. –murmuró mirando a otro lado.

. Y yo soy Nanjiroh Echizen. –al escuchar esto, el ceño de Jin se frunció levemente. Con cuidado Sakuno le tiró la manga, para llamarle la atención.

. No te enojes... no se parece en casi nada a su hijo. –susurró imperceptiblemente.

. Bien... y dime ¿Qué te trajo hasta mi casa? –preguntó Sumire sentándose frente a él, quedando en la mesa rectangular, Jin junto a Sakuno en un lado y en cada punta Sumire y Nanjiroh.

. Pues mis dos patitas xD. Tuve que salir corriendo y no alcancé a sacar la bicicleta. –dijo riéndose de su propia broma. Sakuno se comenzó a reír al ver la cara de enojo de Sumire, contagiando a todos rápidamente, excepto Jin.

. Bueno...pero hablando en serio... ¿por qué viniste hoy? Es fin de semana... podrías andar por ahí de perver... de molestoso con las chicas en el parque. –dijo Sumire.

. Nee... Sumire... es que quería saber como estaba Sakuno-chan... el otro día Ryoma llegó tarde diciendo que se había tardado buscándola. –dijo con aire inocente... de papá supuestamente preocupado.

. Etto... –susurró sonrojada Sakuno. Pero un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente su mente. _¿por qué me tengo que sonrojar? _Así que olvidando toda vergüenza miró al samurai. –bueno, sí... me perdí, pero fue una suerte encontrarme con Jin-kun quien me llevó a su casa, hasta que mi obaa-chan llegó a buscarme. –dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Jin y al samurai.

. Sí, así es –dijo Sumire –si no hubiera sido por él... quizá cuanto tardábamos en encontrar a mi nieta. Afortunadamente le compré un celular, que Ryoma me ayudó a elegirlo.

. Ahh... así que mi hijo anda de consejero. –susurró con los ojos brillando de alegría. Luego le dedicó una mirada curiosa a Jin. –me parece que te conozco...

. Mmjjj... no... lo dudo. –respondió algo arisco el ojiamarillo. Un pesado silencio se formó en el grupo, hasta que la voz alegre de Nanjiroh interrumpió la escena.

. AHH! Ya lo recordé! Tu jugaste con Ryoma hace algún tiempo –dijo con una sonrisa el Samurai, ignorando olímpicamente la mirada de odio de Jin y las de temor por parte de Sumire y Sakuno.

. Esto... –murmuró Sumire pensando en como callar al que un tiempo fuera su discípulo. -¿quieres pastel de chocolate? Lo preparé yo. –dijo pasándole con rapidez un plato sacado de donde se sabe, metiendole casi a la fuerza un trozo del postre.

. Sí... yo jugué con el enano ese. –murmuró Jin apretando el puño. Pudo ver como Sakuno tomaba lentamente ese puño atrapado, asombrándolo un poco. Eso le dio la fuerza para controlarse. –ahora tendré la revancha, quitándole el título de capitán de Seigaku –dijo retando con la mirada a Nanjiroh.

. Vaya... –susurró con algo de asombro el monje. –eso es interesante... ya me gustaría llegar a ver si lo logras... supongo que mi hijo es bastante... terco... –murmuró pensativo –pero será entretenido verlos pelear por algo que los dos quieren en común. –susurró viendo levemente la mano de Jin que era sujetada por Sakuno.

. Sakuno-chan. –dijo Jin. No tomando atención de los demás. –ya que tienes celular, me gustaría que tuvieras mis números. –susurró colocándose de pie.

. Sí... claro. –dijo Sakuno, parándose junto a Jin. –permiso abuela, señor Nanjiroh –dijo mirándolos a los dos y saliendo del comedor junto al otro chico.

. Ahh. –soltó un suspiro Sumire al verlos salir. –por un momento pensé que te pondrías a pelear con él. –dijo relajándose en la silla.

. Nee... aparte... esta bien que el enano tenga un rival... fuerte. –dijo mientras comía del pastel de Sumire. –vaya, no pensé que pudieras hacer algo bien. –dijo molestando.

. Jajaja –dijo sarcástica Sumire. – bien, bien. –susurró con cierta paz interior la entrenadora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. Listo. Ya anoté todos los números –dijo con una sonrisa Sakuno, pero cambió rápidamente su mirada. –por un momento me asusté, pensé que te ibas a poner a pelear con el señor Nanjiroh.

. Mmmm no, debo aceptar que lo pensé... pero –y se quedó en silencio. Se sentía extraño. No estaba acostumbrado a no ser cruel con las personas. De hecho era mucho lo que había cambiando luego de conocer a Sakuno. –fue gracias a ti que no lo hice.

. ¿A mí? –preguntó sonrojándose muy muy levemente y algo asombrada.

. Sí... después de todo, supuse que no sería agradable... algo así. –murmuró mirando el vacío, pero luego de un momento volvió a la realidad. –y dime... cuando crees que podemos empezar con las prácticas.

. Mmm... que te parece si a partir del lunes. –dijo con una sonrisa. –ahora que tengo celular, me puedes llamar ahí y arreglar todo, o verme en el colegio.

. Claro. –murmuró. La imagen de su hermana pequeña volvió a aparecer en su mente. –Riika –murmuró.

. ¿Perdón? –dijo Ryusaki mirando atentamente a Jin. -¿qué dijiste?

. Nada... sólo... mi hermana se llama Riika, y la recordé.

. Riika... es un nombre lindo.

. Sí. –ambos se quedaron en silencio. Estaban en el patio de la casa, viendo como empezaba a caer el atardecer.

-.-.-.-.-.,.--.-.

. Abuela... Jin-kun ya se va... ¿lo vas a llevar tú? –preguntó Sakuno, al ver a su abuela sentada junto a Nanjiroh viendo un show de comediantes.

. Sí –respondió Sumire. -¿vamos al tiro? –preguntó.

. Sí, debe llegar luego a su casa.

. Bien... vamos –dijo poniéndose de pie. –Nanjiroh... ¿te vas a ir de inmediato? –preguntó la entrenadora. (digamos que Nanjiroh y Sumire se tenían la suficiente confianza... como para dejarlo solo con Sakuno)

. Sí... sí, a penas termine el programa. –dijo viendo la televisión atentamente.

. Ok, entonces me voy. –dijo Sumire, viendo como Sakuno se despedía de Jin.

. Adiós Jin-kun... nos vemos el lunes –dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

. Adiós, Sakuno-chan. –dijo él, saliendo por la puerta sin mostrar mucho afecto. Aunque las dos sabían muy bien que no era así.

. Voy y vuelvo –dijo Sumire saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Lentamente la niña llegó al sofá donde estaba sentado el samurai del tenis.

. Y bien Sakuno-chan. ¿de cuando conoces a este chico? –preguntó interesado Nanjiroh, a pesar de que no despegaba la cara del televisor.

. Etto. –susurró algo asombrada. No esperaba una cosa casi parecida a un interrogatorio. –del día en que me perdí, aunque lo recordaba del partido de Ryoma-kun con él.

. Ahh. –dijo simple Nanjiroh. Se podría decir que casi había asumido un rol de papá de la niña, luego de las tantas visitas que le había hecho a Sumire y de las que Sakuno había hecho a su casa, ya sea por que le iba a dejar las tareas a Ryoma, o cuando iba a entrenar los días domingo. En eso un suave timbre comenzó a sonar en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos se movió ni un centímetro.

. ¿De donde viene ese sonido? –susurró Sakuno. Nanjiroh le dirigió una mirada divertida.

. No será de el celular que tienes en el bolsillo. XD

. Ehh... n/n –se sonrojó Sakuno, mirando el bolsillo de donde sonaba la musiquita. - ¿mochi mochi? –preguntó intrigada al ver que no conocía el número.

. _Hola Ryusaki... soy yo... Ryoma. –_eso fue bastante innecesario, pensó Sakuno, dado que lo supo de inmediato al escuchar la voz.

. Etto... –Sakuno se sintió levemente sonrojada, a lo que Nanjiroh la miró con extrañeza. - ¿Cómo... cómo conseguiste mi número de celular, Ryoma-kun? –preguntó, mientras se levantaba y salía hacia el patio para tener algo más de privacidad.

. _Pues, en la caja del teléfono venía anotado... lo copié de ahí. ¿Te molesta? –_preguntó Ryoma.

. No no claro que no – respondió con fuerza Sakuno. – y dime... ¿por qué me llamabas? –preguntó tragándose todos los nervios. Mentalmente se repetía _no es necesario que me sonroje, no me tengo que poner nerviosa. _

. _Te llamaba por que... por que tenemos que ver lo del trabajo de biología._

. Claro –dijo algo desanimada Sakuno, era obvio, por que otra cosa que no fuera la tarea con nota de biología, tan importante materia para Ryoma, la llamaría él a ella. (vi en un capitulo especial(entre el doce y el trece de los comunes) que decían que la materia favorita era ciencias. Así que no me hagan los reclamos a mí)

. _Y necesitaba saber cuando nos podríamos juntar. –_sonó la voz de Ryoma algo tensa por el otro lado de la línea.

. Mmmm –pensó en voz alta Sakuno. –el lunes no puedo... tengo entrenamiento hasta tarde. ¿puedes el martes?

. _Sí –respondió con más energía de la común._

. Bien, a las cuatro, o sea a penas salgamos del colegio. –dijo Sakuno, volviendo a entrar y sentándose junto a Nanjiroh, que seguía igualmente fijo a la televisión.

. ¿Con quién hablas Sakuno-chan? –sonó lo suficientemente fuerte la voz de Nanjiroh.

. _¿Quien está ahí Ryusaki? _–preguntó con un tono levemente celoso (xD está celoso de su propio papá)

. Mmmm no, no es nadie –dijo con una sonrisa al ver como Nanjiroh se reía en el sillón.

. _Pero si yo escucho risas. –_dijo irritado el príncipe.

. Ya corta Sakuno –dijo Nanjiroh, quien alcanzaba a oír todo lo que decía su hijo, con una sonrisa cómplice dirigida a Sakuno.

. Bueno, me tengo que ir Ryoma-kun. –dijo la niña riéndose un poco. Se empezaba a dar cuenta, que obsesionándose con Ryoma no sacaba nada... que lo mejor era hacer caso de las palabras de Kaede, y simplemente darle tiempo al tiempo... después de todo ya había esperado tres años y medios, sufriendo y amargándose, que más daba esperar un par de semanas libre y despreocupadamente. –nos vemos el lunes. –dijo mientras cortaba, escuchando aún algunas palabras que le decía Ryoma.

. Bueno –dijo Nanjiroh colocándose de pie, viendo que en el televisor aparecían los créditos del programa que había estado mirando. –ya es tarde, además que tu abuela debe estar por llegar, así que yo ya me voy. –dijo con una sonrisa Nanjiroh, dirigiéndose a la puerta. –adiós Sakuno-chan. Dijo antes de que la niña lo pudiera frenar, ya había desaparecido del lugar.

. Adiós, Señor Nanjiroh.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando llegó a su casa, vio que Rinko estaba en la cocina, preparando algo para la cena, mientras que por otro lado Nanako estaba sentada en la mesa concentrada en algunos cuadernos, y Ryoma sentado con una mueca de enfado viendo un partido de tenis en la televisión.

. Hola – le dijo con buen humor Nanjiroh, a Ryoma.

. Grrrr –gruñó silenciosamente el chico.

. Vaya y a qué se debe este humor¿acaso los dos que están jugando son muy malos? –preguntó Nanjiroh viendo como su hijo estaba con la mirada fija en la televisión, hasta un punto casi irritante.

. Grrrr... –fue lo único que alcanzó a oír Nanjiroh.

. Vaya... y pensar que la pase tan bien en casa de una amiga. –dijo Nanjiroh sentándose cerca del televisor, tapando parte de la pantalla. –estuve riéndome un rato con su nieta y el amigo de ella. –al decir eso consiguió atraer la atención del joven príncipe. No lo miró directamente, pero pudo ver que el ceño de Ryoma se fruncía un poco más.

. Me crees que esta niña estaba viendo tele conmigo y alguien la llamó y al parecer se puso celoso de mí... de mi! –dijo riéndose Nanjiroh. Ahora si que había estallado, al ver ese leve sonrojo que apareció en la cara de Ryoma, y la forma en la que había arrugado, si se podía aún más, el ceño. – tengo claro que aún soy hermoso y todo... pero, como se pone celoso de mí. –dijo revolcándose en suelo, muerto de la risa.

. Rayos...-masculló con ira Ryoma, mientras se ponía de pie para irse a encerrar a su habitación, hasta que el fuerte brazo de su papá lo agarro del borde de la polera y lo hizo sentarse en el suelo.

. ¿Sabes a quién fui a ver hoy? –preguntó Nanjiroh, divirtiéndose a costa de la rabia de su hijo. Al no escuchar nada, siguió hablando. –fui a ver a la vieja bruja entrenadora. –al ver cómo Ryoma gruñía levemente continuó –y no sabes quien estaba ahí... dime... a que no adivinas. –Ryoma dándose cuenta de que si no cooperaba con su papá no saldría de ese lugar murmuró.

. No sé... Ryusaki?.

. Claro –dijo alegre, revolviéndole el pelo con la mano. –estaba Sakuno-chan... tan simpática que es esa niña, tan tierna, sabe cocinar, es inteligente, algo despistada pero tierna, muy pero muy linda, sin duda es la chica perfecta para cualquiera. –dijo alegremente, enumerando todas las buenas cualidades que se le pudieron ocurrir, viendo con una sonrisa como su hijo se sonrojaba levemente con cada cualidad que le decía y como cerraba de a poco los ojos, relajándose.

. ¿Pero a qué no sabes quien más estaba en esa casa? Ahh no, ya creo que hay un chico afortunado que va a conseguir todas esas buenas cualidades de la linda Sakuno-chan. –cuando dijo eso Ryoma volvió a colocar la misma cara de antes.

. ¿Quién estaba? –gruñó levemente, simulando que no le importaba, mientras miraba como su madre comenzaba a poner la mesa.

. Ahh... cómo me dijo que se llamaba este chico... tenía los ojos de un color raro, eran casi amarillos. –dijo cerrando los ojos y mirando disimuladamente la cara de Ryoma. Se había quedado de una pieza, mirando fijamente el vacío sin reaccionar. – Ahh ya recordé, se llamaba Jin Akutsu... era el chico que había jugado hace un tiempo contigo... sí era él. –cuando terminó de decir eso, libero a Ryoma del agarre, para dejarlo en libertad de acción, pero no le gustó mucho eso de que no se moviese ni un solo centímetro. –etto Ryoma... –y tratando de hacerse el despistado dijo: -mmm que bien huele Rinko... haber que preparaste. –mientras se ponía rápidamente de pie y huía a la cocina.

. Y a ganado el conocido mano de piedra... –en eso se apagó el televisor, llamando la atención de Nanako y Rinko.

. ¿Qué sucede Ryoma? –preguntó Rinko algo preocupada al verlo tan quieto y absorto en sus propia mente. Sin responder nada se fue a su dormitorio.

. Es mejor dejarlo tranquilo... simplemente está pensando en chicas. –dijo Nanjiroh, quien al ver la mirada de odio de Rinko empezó a retroceder.

. Tú eres el único hentai que anda pensando solo en chicas –dijo Rinko persiguiéndolo con un cucharón por toda la cocina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aún podía escuchar la voz de su padre diciéndole que ese molesto de Akutsu se había ido a meter a casa de Ryusaki.

. Demonios Sakuno Ryusaki... ¿qué has hecho con mi mente? –murmuró enojado Ryoma acostándose en la cama. Desde que el otro día se había fijado más allá de lo normal en Sakuno, ésta no abandonaba su mente. Digamos que de cierta forma, esa... extraña confesión de sentimientos hacia si mismo ( cuando gritó en clases) fue olvidada, así que no sabía bien que pensar acerca de todo lo que le ocurría... pero ya vería que hacer más adelante.

. Ya sé que me puede animar. –dijo Ryoma parándose de un salto y tomando su celular. Con rapidez marcó un número hasta que contestaron.

._ Mochi, mochi? –_sonó la voz cansada de Momoshiro.

. Hola Momo-chan –dijo Ryoma alegre.

. _¿Qué pasa Ryoma...?_

Dime Momo... por qué no jugamos mañana por la tarde un partido de tenis. _–_Ryoma tenía claro que si había algo que nunca lo iba a traicionar ni a abandonar era el tenis (xD ¿qué creían... que era Momo?)

. _Lo siento Ryoma... estoy cansado... hoy tuve un partido contra Kamio, que me dejo agotado._

¿Contra Kamio?-preguntó extrañado Ryoma.

. _Sí, pero bueno, eso no importa¿y si jugamos el lunes?_

Claro, no hay problema. El lunes después del entrenamiento. Bueno Momo... Sayounara. –y cortó Ryoma. Ya estaba algo más tranquilo, podría jugar tranquilo, sin que ninguna niña de trenzas interrumpiera en su mente.

&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&

Holas a todas! Jejeje, bueno aquí está el capitulo, para todas las que se preguntaban que era lo que iba a hacer el pervertido favorito de la serie. Espero que les haya gustado, lo que es a mí... me dejo satisfecha, pero prometo hacer todo lo posible para que el próximo venga mejor, después de todo, las celebraciones de fiestas patrias me absorbieron un montón de tiempo... y para quien piense que con lo que molesto hoy Nanjiroh a Ryoma quedó contento... está muy equivocado... Jejeje aún falta mucho... para que acabe el sufrimiento de Ryoma por parte de su padre... y algunas varias sorpresas para el próximo capitulo. Aparte... se dieron cuenta de los cambios en la actitud de Sakuno... mmm ahí se comienzan a ver los efecto de la poción.

Ahora les respondo a los rws:

**Kathyagatito**: bueno, respecto a tu duda... es fácil. Luego de que perdió con Ryoma... sufrió muchos cambios en su vida que tal vez poco a poco salgan, la cosa es que paso de colegio en colegio, no duraba mucho en ninguno, hasta repitió un curso, luego de eso, entro finalmente a Seigaku, gracias a algunas intervenciones por parte de Sumire. Por eso ahora esta en Seigaku . Bueno, gracias por tu rw, y espero que si tienes cualquier otra duda me preguntes. Besos!

**YO**: Jejeje créeme que no me molesta que seas así... quizás hasta te pareces a mí...interesante... actualicé este viernes... para que no me retes, debo ser sincera, y es que estuve a punto de no hacerlo... se puede decir que me quede un día pegada al PC para poder tener listo el capitulo a tiempo, y es que con tanta fiesta... pues se me pasó el tiempo. Bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo, y me dejas un rw... ehh, que si no... ya me conocerás nn... besos!

**Cecilia**: Hola! gracias por el rw! Bueno, espero que este capitulo te guste como el otro, y aquí puedes ver que era lo que quería mi querido suegrito xD (no lo puedo evitar) después de todo... además en este capitulo la actitud de Sakuno comienza a cambiar... si se puede dar cuenta. Beshos!

**Cherryflowers04**: Hola! Gracias por el rw. Vaya, me alegro que de a poco vayas avanzando con el chico que te gusta. Aunque es una lastima que él te considere su amiga... aunque he visto bastantes casos, donde esa puede llegar a ser la mejor forma de empezar, por que es algo sólido y duradero. O.O.. estás de cumpleaños el mismo día que mi mamá, y una semana antes que yo! Ahora respecto al fic... es cierto...se me quedo un poco abandonado Ryoma... y aunque en este capitulo lo tomo en cuenta es para puro hacerlo sufrir xD. Pero no importa, eso se arreglará en los próximos capis. Una pregunta para ti... ¿Por qué me tratas como si fueran varias las que escriben cuando soy solo yo?.. o sea una persona. Eso no me queda claro. Bueno, no importa besos!

**Hibari T.**: Nee... Holas! Bueno, antes de que te puedas emocionar… lamento comunicarte que no son hermanitos... de hecho quizá le tenga una sorpresa por ahí a Jin, pero ellos no son hermanos. Nee... supongo que si alguna vez me llegasen a encerrar por loca, tengo a quien pedirle compañía xD. Nee, si quieres medio intoxicarte con amor y hormonas... creo que para dos capítulos más te puedo tener alguna sorpresa... Jejeje bueno, besos y espero que este capitulo te guste, saludos a ti y a Ran! Besos!

**Hikaru**: Holas! Jajaja vaya, no soy la única que siente predilección por los malos y crueles... son mis predilectos, hacerlos algo más buenos, y que sean tan tiernos. Bueno, gracias por el rw, me alegra que te guste, y de aquí en adelante nuestro querido Ryoma-kun empieza a aparecer más en el fic. Muchos besos!

**Dark-Kagome**: vaya... me dejaste varios rws, ninguno por el último capitulo, pero asumo que lo leíste... bueno, para que veas que lo valoro, por eso te respondo igual... y si tienes fics, te agregué a mi msn, para conversar y poder ayudarte a subirlos... bueno, animo!

Gracias a todos los que me dejan rws, y a los que no... también, y que se animes a dejar un saludo.. o cualquier cosa, bueno, besos!

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	7. Chapter 7

**Una poción. **

Hola a todas ustedes queridas lectoras! Me siento muy feliz del buen apoyo que me han dado . La serie no me pertenece, si no veríamos mucho mas Sakuno Ryoma! Bueno, nos vemos más abajo!

&&&&&&&

Los pasos resonaron en la escalera de madera. Hasta que la voz de una mujer interrumpió el agradable sueño de la persona que dormía.

. Ryoma-kun! Despierta! O vas a llegar tarde! –sonó la voz de Nanako desde afuera.

. Haaii... haii –murmuró Ryoma, dándose la vuelta y cubriéndose la cabeza con las sábanas. _¿Quién me manda a quedarme desvelado por andar pensando idioteces? _Pensaba malhumorado el príncipe. El día anterior se había rehusado a salir de su dormitorio, diciendo que supuestamente se sentía con dolor de cabeza y que con un día de descanso amanecería mejor. Extrañamente Nanjiroh no había hecho problema, ya que su costumbre era la de decir que eran puras mentiras... pero no en esta ocasión.

De pronto y como si supiera que se iba a quedar dormido, Karupín saltó sobre él.

. Miaaauuu – hizo Karupín mientras se movía sobre Ryoma.

. Arrggg Karupín –gruñó molesto, parándose y vistiéndose a prisa. Luego lentamente bajó las escaleras, para darse cuenta de que otra vez su mamá había hecho desayuno occidental. – Mamá!

. Rinko no está, salió temprano –dijo de la nada Nanjiroh, sentándose frente a su hijo. –Nanako preparó el desayuno, pero tampoco está.

. Hmph –se sentó enojado... _¿Es qué todo me va a salir mal hoy? _Pensó Ryoma.

. Y dime... ya te sientes bien...? –preguntó Nanjiroh extendiéndole un trozo de pan.

. ¿De qué? –hasta que recordó que el día de ayer le había "dolido" la cabeza. – ahh... sí mucho mejor... ya no me duele nada de nada. –dijo mientras comía.

. Mada mada dane hijo. –dijo Nanjiroh, dándose cuenta de que su hijo le mentía. Al oír eso se atragantó con la leche. – y dime algo... no será que te dolía la cabeza por... –se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a su hijo con una expresión seria... Ryoma se empezó a preocupar. Si a su papá le daba un ataque de preocupación, era capaz de convencer a Rinko de hacerle mil exámenes para saber que tenía. Nanjiroh se puso de pie y le tomó la cabeza entre las manos. Empezó a ver por sobre la frente... -¿Y si te salen cuernos? T-T no quiero tener un hijo al que le digan el venado. **(1)**–dijo llorando de mentira y sentándose en su puesto. Al ver la cara de asombro de Ryoma, con el débil sonrojo que había en su cara no pudo menos que reventar de la risa –xD ajajaja nee, tú crees que yo soy tonto... o qué. Me doy cuenta de las cosas de inmediato. Y ahora que Ryusaki-chan anda muy de amiga con ese tal Akutsu... –luego se quedó en silencio mirando la taza que tenía en sus manos- lamento que te este engañando, pensar que era tu primer amor... pobre hijo mío... debes luchar por lo que te pertenece! –dijo con ánimos y cuando miró a Ryoma, se dio cuenta de la mirada de odio que le dirigía. –Glup!... hijo... creo que vas a llegar tarde, sé que estas charlas padre hijo son muy buenas y eso... pero no debes perder clases... –al decir eso vio como Ryoma se ponía de pie y desaparecía corriendo por la puerta.

. Ahhh... de la que me salve... –suspiró Nanjiroh terminando de comer. – nee me quedó rica la comida... jeje mejor que no le haya dicho a Ryoma que yo la preparé... si no, no se la hubiera comido. –susurró mientras se terminaba de comer un pan.

&&&&&&&&&&

El salón estaba en completo silencio. El profesor estaba retando a Ryoma por llegar atrasado dos veces seguidas a sus clases ( las clases de biología). Cuando al fin el profesor dejó de ladrarle al pobre chico que se veía bastante pálido, se fue a sentar junto a su pareja.

. Konnichiwa Ryoma-kun –dijo Sakuno mirándolo con una sonrisa, y sin ningún atisbo de sonrojo, a diferencia del chico que entre su palidez y sudor estaba levemente sonrojado.

. Konnichiwa Ryusaki-chan. –dijo a duras penas. Al momento de sentarse y sacar un cuaderno de la mochila, unas terribles ganas de vomitar se apoderaron de él. –gomen... –dijo antes de salir corriendo.

. Echizen! A donde cree que va! –gritó el profesor al verlo salir corriendo de la sala. Esto colmó la paciencia de Sakuno.

. Profesor como no se da cuenta de que estaba por vomitar. –dijo enojada, mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a caminar hacia la puerta. – lo voy a ir a ver. –dijo saliendo de la sala. Los murmullos se apoderaron del salón con cosas como "¿Desde cuando Ryusaki es tan valiente?" o "¿Acaso es tan saliendo los dos?"

. Silencio todos... daré los temas para que empiecen a trabajar... –dijo sentándose desanimado en el escritorio. Ya nadie lo respetaba T.T.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

. Ryoma-kun? Estás bien? –la voz preocupada de Sakuno llegó hasta los oídos del príncipe. Estaba en el baño, y definitivamente se sentía un poco mejor... de seguro el desayuno le había hecho mal.

. Haii... me siento... –pero no siguió hablando, nuevas arcadas lo frenaron.

. Ryoma-kun... –susurró preocupada Sakuno. Luego de ver por todos lados en el pasillo, y dándose cuenta de que estaba desierto, entró al baño de hombres sin importarle nada más. Dentro, vio a Ryoma sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra la muralla. Su rostro pálido y sudoroso lo hacía ver indefenso.

. ¿Qué... qué haces aquí? –preguntó algo resentido aún por todo lo que Nanjiroh le había dicho.

. Pues que más va a ser, Ryoma-kun no baka... estoy en el baño de hombres por que me gusta espiarlos... en especial cuando está todo vacío. –dijo con una sonrisa sentándose junto a él. Con una que otra duda puso su mano en el hombro del chico. -¿Te sientes mejor?

. Si... –luego de unos segundos de silencio, mientras la miraba a ella y a la pared, ella y la pared, pensando, hasta que dijo –tu no deberías estar aquí...

. ¿Nani? –preguntó extrañada y asombrada.

. Este... este es el baño de hombres. –dijo tratándose de poner de pie.

. Ajajaja... que importa eso en este momento... te veías pésimo! –dijo ayudándolo y llevándolo junto a los lavamanos... –toma un poco de agua... o mejor... vayamos a la enfermería –dijo tomándole la mano, sin percatarse del débil sonrojo en la cara de Ryoma.

. Ha-hai –_¿Desde cuando soy yo el que tartamudea? _Pensaba Ryoma mientras era llevado por la jovencita de largas trenzas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba todo en silencio. La enfermería estaba desierta, no había ni rastro de la enfermera.

. Arrggg... Ryusaki, vamos a la sala, ya me siento bien. –y parecía ser verdad, ya había recuperado el color, pero Sakuno no se iba a quedar así.

. Nee, Ryoma-kun, debes sentarte... algo sé de infusiones, yo te preparo algo. –dijo mientras lo llevaba hasta la camilla y empezaba a revisar el armario. – menta... menta... menta... –murmuraba mientras revisaba una caja con bolsitas. Ryoma la miraba con algo de ternura... se había preocupado por él... ¡Incluso había entrado al baño de hombres! –aquí está –dijo con una sonrisa, dándose vuelta para mirar a Ryoma. – en cuanto hierva el agua te lo sirvo. –dijo mientras llenaba el hervidor y comenzaba a calentar el agua.

. Gracias. –susurró. No estaba acostumbrado a darlas, pero no podía evitarlo, Sakuno era capaz de lograr eso.

. Y dime... ¿Qué comiste hoy? Algo te debe haber hecho mal. –dijo Sakuno llevando una silla y sentándose frente a él.

. Pues... tomé el desayuno... nada más. –en eso sonó el hervidor, avisando que el agua había hervido. Con prisa Sakuno sirvió el té y le extendió la taza.

. Tómatela, te va a hacer bien... después cuando salgamos a recreo te puedes comprar unas galletas de soda, para que no estés con el estomago vacío toda la mañana. –dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa. Al percatarse de la mirada gatuna fija en ella, un escalofrío la recorrió por completo. No entendía como pudo haber hecho todo lo que había hecho en toda la mañana, sin sonrojarse y ahora... que estaban tranquilos, se daba cuenta de todo. Un débil sonrojo coloreó ambos rostros.

. Etto... –murmuró Ryoma. –ya terminé... toma. –dijo extendiéndole la taza. Sakuno, mirando todo el rato al piso se acercó para tomar la taza. Pero antes de agarrarla Ryoma tomó su mano y la atrajo contra él.

. Ryo- Ryoma-kun anno... –el sonrojo en su cara su hizo más notorio.

. Shhh... no digas nada... –susurró suavemente antes de eliminar toda distancia entre los dos. Con delicadeza cubrió sus labios, saboreándolos. La apretó más contra él, sujetándola con firmeza por la cintura. Suaves suspiros salían de la boca de Sakuno, que volvían loco a Ryoma. Quería grabar cada trozo de Sakuno en su mente. Pero antes debía entender que era lo que pasaba con ella, andaba mucho con Gin, eso no debería ser. Lentamente Ryoma se separó un poco de ella, pero en el mismo momento la abrazó con fuerza, colocando su rostro en el hombro.

. Gracias... –murmuró. En ese momento entro la joven enfermera, mirando enternecida la escena.

. Ejem... ¿qué los trajo hasta acá? –preguntó acercándose a la pareja que se separó rápidamente. Sakuno tenía la cara algo sonrojada y los labios rojos, y Ryoma se encontraba en estado similar.

. Etto... Ryoma-kun... él... –pero Ryoma la interrumpió.

. Había vomitado. El desayuno me había hecho mal, y ella me ayudó. –dijo mirando con algo de odio a la enfermera. Por interrumpir, por no haber estado allí desde el comienzo, por todo. –pero ya estoy bien... me voy. –dijo saltando de la camilla y saliendo de la sala sin siquiera decir adiós. Los ojos de Sakuno se cristalizaron un poco, pero luego recobró la compostura.

. Tranquila... –le dijo la enfermera sujetándola por el hombro. –toma.. lleva esto contigo, si no... les pondrán problemas para entrar al salón –dijo entregándole un papel que decía que habían estado en la enfermería.

. Gracias –susurró antes de salir de ese lugar.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Pasó al baño a tomar un poco de agua, al verse reflejada en el espejo se sintió deprimida. Con cuidado tocó sus labios, aún estaban algo rojos.

. Ahh –suspiró derrotada –por Kami, volví a caer en su juego, hace lo que quiere conmigo. –con las manos tomó un poco de agua y se mojó el rostro. –debo mantenerme firme en lo que me dijo Tomoka-chan y no dejar que me use por el rato... después de todo, él tiene todo lo que quiere... pero a mí... a mí no. –dijo mirándose al espejo decidida.

Cuando estaba por llegar al salón se dio cuenta que Echizen estaba de pie junto a la puerta. Al quedar junto a él la miró fijamente.

. ¿Por qué no entraste Echizen-kun? –preguntó la chica tomando la perilla. Ryoma no esperaba que lo llamara de esa forma.

. No tenía el comprobante. –dijo entrando después de ella. Al hacer eso no pudo evitar mirar la figura de Sakuno, piernas largas, y una estrecha cintura que ya había podido sujetar... _realmente ha cambiado _pensó, dándose cuenta de sus pensamientos se auto pegó una cachetada mental (xD) _no te pongas ahora como Nanjiroh_.

. Profesor... aquí está el comprobante que me dio la enfermera. –dijo Sakuno entregándole el papel.

. Bien –murmuró aún deprimido el profesor. Al ver que se iban a ir a sentar los llamó. –Ryusaki, Echizen... como no estaban en la sala, se quedaron con el último tema. Ustedes se han perdido la mayoría de las explicaciones, así que se las voy a decir ahora. Es un informe y una exposición. Cada uno tiene una nota que va sola al libro, su fecha de presentación va a ser el viernes de la próxima semana.

. ¿Y cuál es el tema? –preguntó Ryoma interesado... podría tener de esa forma varios días que compartir con Sakuno.

. Ya que estamos viendo reproducción humana, su tema va a ser los métodos anticonceptivos. –sin hacer caso del débil sonrojo de los dos siguió. –les recomiendo comprarlos y traer y hacer algo didáctico. Pídanle las pautas a sus compañeros. Yo ya me voy –dijo poniéndose de pie, para salir de la sala. Ambos se miraron...

. Métodos... –susurró Sakuno.

. Anticonceptivos... –completó Ryoma. Ambos se quedaron estáticos mientras escuchaban a todos en el salón conversar.

. Sakuno-chan! –gritó Tomoka llegando junto a los dos. –Echizen-kun, ¿cómo estás?

. Bien... –murmuró mientras se iba junto a sus amigos.

. ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Tomoka al ver a los dos tan raros.

. T.T nuestro tema son los métodos anticonceptivos. Que vergüenza u/u. Además nos toca la próxima semana. –suspiró desganada sentándose en su puesto.

. Pero eso es perfecto, de este modo vas a pasar más tiempo con él.

. Pero... es que yo voy a tener entrenamientos y no tengo tanto tiempo. –murmuraba desganada... pero al ver la cara sonriente de Tomoka, más de lo usual, se dio cuenta de que había algo que su amiga le quería contar. –dime ¿qué te ha pasado? Últimamente sólo hablamos de mi.

. Ahhh! –chilló emocionada –me entere de que Kaoru-kun adora a los gatos... así que voy a regalarle uno, mi vecina tiene una gata que tuvo gatitos y me va a regalar uno.

. Eso está genial... ¿Y has hablado con él?

. Hoy lo voy a hacer... en el recreo... así que no te voy a poder acompañar. –susurró sonrojada.

. Mmmm supongo que no importa... puedo ir a darme una vuelta a las canchas para jugar con Gin-kun un rato.

. Cierto, ¿Cómo te fue en la comida?

. Mmmm bien, después llegó el señor Nanjiroh... y se quedó con nosotros... y ahora –dijo con una sonrisa –estoy segura de que voy a poder entrar a las titulares... Gin-kun me va a dar entrenamientos especiales. –dijo con una sonrisa.

. O.o? ¿Qué! Vaya... sin duda que se llevan bien... –en ese momento hizo aparición la profesora de inglés, así que todos empezaron a sentarse en sus puestos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La campana había sonado recién... y ya era hora de salir al recreo... vio como Tomoka desaparecía corriendo por la puerta.

. Ahh... –suspiró. Salió del salón lentamente, hasta que sintió un brazo que la sujetaba.

. Hola Ryusaki. –dijo Gin caminando junto a ella, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros. Casi todos le tenían algo de miedo... su fama de agresivo era bastante conocida. - ¿por qué no vamos a las canchas... así veo tu estado físico?

. Hai –dijo alegre la chica, ante la mirada irritada de cierto chico de ojos gatunos. (nee, tiene un trauma... siempre los ve juntos, pero no alcanza a escuchar lo que hablan xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba de pie junto a un árbol... sabía que pasaba por ahí siempre, así que sólo lo debía esperar meditaba Tomoka. Hasta que vio a un chico alto de pelo liso y mirada dura. Un temblor recorrió a Tomoka al verlo, pero se dio ánimos y se acercó a él.

. Hola... hola Kaidoh-kun –murmuró la niña levemente sonrojada al ver la mirada de él fija en ella.

. Hola –susurró quedándose de pie junto a ella.

. Te quería... preguntar algo. –dijo comenzando a caminar, esperando que él la siguiera... y así fue.

. Shhhh... ¿qué?

. Etto... ¿Te gustan los gatitos? –preguntó mirando al piso. La pregunta impactó a Kaoru... que él supiera nadie sabía de ese gusto.

. ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

. Etto... lo que pasa... es que... bueno... yo. –Kaoru la miró asombrado... cada vez la chica lo impresionaba más, ya no sabía que pensar... tanto tiempo la tuvo por alguien superficial, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era así.

. Sí, si me gustan –dijo de repente, interrumpiendo los balbuceos de Tomoka. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillosos.

. Sugoi... tengo una vecina que tiene varios recién nacidos, y... y si quieres... puedes ir... puedes –cada vez el sonrojo era mayor.

. Sí... –interrumpió de nuevo, adivinando que era lo que la chica quería decir. -¿Cuándo vamos?

. Ehh... ¿hoy puedes? Son unos gatitos muy lindos.

. Está bien... a la salida... –susurró viéndola fijamente, en eso una idea cruzó su mente... descabellada pero... eso no importaba. -¿Quieres que te compre un dulce? –dijo haciendo sonar su bolsillo, donde se escucharon algunas monedas.

. Ha-hai! –dijo emocionada, de ese modo ambos se fueron caminando en silencio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

. Bien, solo será un pequeño peloteo... nada más ¿está claro? –dijo Sakuno a un lado de la cancha a Gin.

. No me des órdenes... innecesarias. –dijo esperando el saque de la chica.

. Hai... –dijo, haciendo un saque... no era muy veloz, ni fue bien golpeado.

. Mada mada dane, Ryusaki –dijo Ryoma apareciendo de la nada, quedando junto a la red.

. ¿Qué haces aquí, **enano**? –dijo recalcando lo último.

. Gin, no pelees. –pidió Sakuno. Al escuchar ese trato tan familiar y amable, sintió una punzada de celos.

. Eso no importa si en un partido te vuelvo a ganar. –dijo mirando con odio a Gin, refiriéndose al apodo.

. ¡Echizen! –gritó Sakuno enojada. –si sólo vas a venir a molestar entonces mejor vete de aquí. –dijo, arrepintiéndose al ver por un instante una mirada dolida, aunque quizá solo fue su imaginación.

. Mada mada dane. –murmuró por lo bajo, alejándose irritado y dolido de la cancha. _Si Sakuno quería alejarlo... él no se lo permitiría. _Pensó determinado Ryoma.

. Ya... mejor después continuamos con esto... a la tarde –dijo aburrida Sakuno.

. Está bien. –dijo molesto Gin. Así que mientras los dos salían de las canchas el timbre para volver a clases sonó, separándose los dos.

. Ja-ne –dijo Sakuno entrando a su salón, Gin solo levantó la mano. En ese mismo momento entró Tomoka al salón con una sonrisa gigante.

. ¿Hey, ese era Akutsu-san? –preguntó Tomoka, sentándose junto a su amiga.

. Sí... estuve con él en el recreo... íbamos a jugar... pero llegó Echizen y se puso a pelear con Gin-kun. –murmuró Sakuno.

. ¡No!... ¿de verdad? –dijo con los ojos como estrellitas. –está celoso! –dijo con alegría. En ese momento entraba Ryoma junto a los otros chicos y quedó mirando fijamente a Sakuno. Se miraron como si fuera una batalla de miradas, hasta que Ryoma corrió la mirada levemente sonrojado... detalle que sólo notó Tomoka.

. Vaya... que gran batalla. –dijo en tono sarcástico. Sakuno levemente incomoda de lo de recién sonrió... le había ganado en una batalla de miradas... .

. Etto... ¿y cómo te fue con Kaoru-kun? –preguntó cambiando el tema, algo sonrojada.

. Bien... me compró un dulce –dijo emocionada Tomoka. –siempre voy a guardar el envoltorio. –murmuró enamorada.

. ¿Hiciste lo de la poción? –preguntó Sakuno. Ella lo había hecho y de a poco se había dado cuenta de que era más valiente, y hacía todo lo que quería, era suficiente con todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora.

. Pues... sí. No sé bien si funciona... lo que si sé es que todo marcha bien con Kaoru-kun, y mientras sea así todo estará bien –dijo alegre la niña. En ese momento Sakuno recordó el beso de Ryoma, al darse vuelta a mirarlo, lo pudo ver con la vista clavada en ella. Se sonrojaron ligeramente los dos, y desviaron la mirada.

. Hay algo que te debo contar... –dijo Sakuno mirando a Tomoka... –en el almuerzo hablamos. –dijo mirando al profesor de historia que entraba en ese momento.

&&&&&&& continuará &&&&&&&&&

**(1)**: Esta expresión no sé si será conocida en todos lados, pero se refiere a que le ponen los "cuernos" o sea que lo están engañando xD a eso se refería Nanjiroh.

Hola! Jejeje espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... lo hice bastante más largo de lo común... siempre escribo 7 paginas de word, pero hoy salieron 8... una de regalo xD. Uhhh... ahora se vienen temas difíciles para nuestra parejita preferida, y muchas muchas mal interpretaciones xD... más adelante van a entender.

Bueno, ahora procedo con lo de siempre... responder sus lindos rws :

**Hibari T.**: Hola! xD hazle caso a Ran... Sakuno no se va a enamorar de Gin... es sólo para hacer sufrir a Ryoma... xD adoro hacerlo sufrir. Yo también soy un poco terca con eso... cuando se me mete una idea... Jejeje no la saca nadie. Una pregunta... ¿Qué es que algo sea Paike? T.T no conozco el término... bueno, aquí está el capítulo nuevo, puntual como siempre, y espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por el rw... besos!

**YO**: valla... cualquiera que leyera esto pensaría que soy una loca que habla consigo misma y se auto deja un rw opinando.. xD bueno, espero que te guste el capitulo... que me esforcé... y... ¿cómo me vas a matar... si de esa forma no vas a saber el final? Aunque siendo tú, no dudo que llegues a usar una ouija para llamarme desde el infierno (sí, ya lo acepte, estoy segura que me está esperando el diablo T.T) me encanta leer tus rws... me rió mucho. Bueno, besos!

**Kriss: **hola! sí, es cierto, Nanjiroh hace sufrir a Ryoma, en especial con este capitulo con su comida súper especial... quizá le pidió la receta a Sadaharu para cocinar o.O quien sabe... bueno, en este capitulo empecé a meter un poco de Tomoka Kaoru, y es que los tenía algo abandonados... espero que este capitulo te haya gustado como el otro y que te hayas reído... bueno, muchos besos y gracias por el rw!

**Cherryflower04**: hola! gracias por el rw! Respecto a eso de que tu vida personal no me interesa... te aseguro que no... me hace feliz saber que sientes la confianza para contarme tus cosas . Lo que no me queda claro es si acaso tu amiga está saliendo con el amigo que me habías dicho que te gustaba... pero bueno, si llegara a ser así, solo me queda desearte que salgas adelante que ya aparecerá el Ryoma de tus sueños (jaja por que el original es solo mío) bueno, respecto a lo de los efectos de la poción pues, ya empezaron a salir, por ejemplo, respecto a las reacciones de Sakuno con Ryoma (los no sonrojos) el empezar a relajarse, sin dejar de querer a Ryoma, pero preocupándose más por ella. Por ejemplo, esas ganas de querer ser titular del equipo... entiendes? Bueno... sabes, si quieres te puedo agregar a mi msn, o me agregas tu, como quieras... bueno, muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto! Besos!

**Hikaru: **Hola! gracias por el rw! Me alegra saber que te haya gustado, los celos.. pues vana tener que quedar para el próximo capítulo, aunque algo salvan los de la cancha de tenis, y Sakuno... Sakuno poco a poco lo va a hacer sufrir bastante... Jejeje. Eras de Chile o de México... yo de Chile, y lo celebré... todo lo que pude... hasta baile cueca con traje y todo xD. Espero que te haya gustado la aparición de Tomoka y la del tierno (en que mundo raro no lo sé) Kaoru... haber... respecto a los capítulos... los OVA's me entere de que están en ( buenísima pagina) al menos los últimos... pero un amigo mío me está descargando la serie completa desde el frozen-layer. Supongo que si lo pones así en google sale... si no, me dices en el próximo rw y te doy bien la página. Bueno, muchos besos, y que estés bien!

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por este viernes, espero que les haya gustado... incluyendo ese "beso" (sigue siendo mi trauma T.T el no poder escribirlos bien) y los celos... bueno, muchos besos y gracias a todos los lectores y dobles gracias a los que dejan rw xD.

Atte. Piri-chan.anti-kikio


	8. NOTA URGENTE

NOTA URGENTE

**Queridas lectoras:**

**Lamento tener que informar esta terrible noticia, pero por problemas familiares no podré actualizar hasta dentro de tres semanas (si no es más tiempo). Ocurre que una tía se entero de que en su colegio echaron a dos alumnas por ser otakus, ya que descubrieron que veían hentai y que las dos eran pareja.**

**Producto de eso le dijo a mi mama que yo estaba mal, que era una dependiente y poco menos una loca, por lo que llegaron a la conclusión que si por tres semanas a partir del 1/10 puedo comportarme de manera "normal" podré seguir con mi vida tranquila.**

**Espero contar con su apoyo en estas tres semanas de abstinencia y poder vernos ojala muy pronto.**

**Cuídense mucho…**

**Atte. Romina Valenzuela o Piri-chan.Anti-Kikio**

**P.D.: Gracias a mi onee-chan quien fue la persona que subió esta carta por mí, ya que no puedo acercarme al PC.**


End file.
